I'm a Monster
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Mayuri a une expérience à faire... Il choisit Byakuya Kuchiki, mais quelle est-elle? Que va-t-il advenir de Byakuya? Un nouveau fléau ouche le Seireitei. Pourquoi Byakuya est-il toujours absent à cet instant? Shonen-aï sur la fin One shot, très long


I'm a Monster.

Au Hueco Mundo, le combat contre Yami venait de se terminer par une explosion provenant d'un Celo et d'un Hakuteiken surpuissant de la part de Byakuya. Kenpachi avait était mis hors jeu par un coup de poing concentré avec un celo.

Les deux capitaines avaient dépensé toute leur énergie dans ce combat tant et si bien qu'après avoir liquidé le Zero, Byakuya avait réussi à marcher et s'était au final effondré à deux mètre du Garganta.

Le scientifique fou avait une expérience sous le coude depuis un moment. Il avait prévu de la perfectionner et la tester sur un Arrancar mais, là, l'occasion était trop bonne pour la laisser passer…

Son nouveau cobaye sera le si distingué et craint, capitaine de la 6°Division.

De retour à Soul Society, les deux capitaines arrivèrent en urgence à la Quatrième où Unohana les prit en charge. Aizen avait été affaibli et tué par Ichigo et Isshin.

Le capitaine Kuchiki avait un rythme de guérison prodigieux, si bien qu'en 15 jours, en comptant 5 jours de coma artificiel, l'homme s'était totalement remis.

Arrivé chez lui, il fut accueilli par tous ses visiteurs et par sa sœur, Rukia qui était restée à son chevet tout le long de son coma.

_ Rukia ? Pourrais-tu me suivre je te pris ?

_ Hai ! Nii-Sama.

La jeune fille suivit donc son adulé de frère et vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartement très privés du maitre des lieux.

Ils entrèrent dans un espèce de salon, qui ressemblait plus à une chambre avec le gigantesque futon que la pièce abritait entre nous soit dit…, et Byakuya se dirigea vers une théière et commença la préparation d'un thé parfumé aux cerises. Rukia le regarda bizarrement, chaque fois qu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble, c'était toujours elle qui préparait la boisson avec un thé d'une grande qualité mais non parfumé, nature… Qu'est ce que son frère avait à lui dire pour qu'il prenne autant de précaution ?

_ Je tenais à m'excuser Rukia, et surtout à te féliciter.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

Le noble jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une tasse.

_ Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Rukia ?

_ Je… JE ne comprend pas pour quelles raisons vous voulez vous excuser ou même me féliciter…

_ Ah… Et bien je m'excuse de mon comportement envers toi depuis tout ce temps… et puis, Kenpachi et moi-même t'avons forcée à quitter la Terre d'une façon bien peu… courtoise. Je voulais m'excuser aussi de t'avoir laissé partir sans te dire ne serait-ce qu'un au revoir… Et puis, je voulais te féliciter pour avoir réussi à occire un espada. Il y a peu jamais tu aurais pu le faire et là, tu as progressé à une vitesse formidable. Félicitation.

_ Et bien… merci Nii-Sama. Mais si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps, je serais moi aussi morte. Je ne mérite pas vos félicitations.

_ Rukia… Cesses de te sous estimer… lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, j'ai ressentis un reiatsu semblable à celui de Kaien Shiba… Alors, j'ai compris que cet espada avait usurpé l'identité de ton estimé Kaien et je suis fier de voir que tu as réussi là où moi, j'aurais échoué sans aucun doute.

_ Vous Nii-Sama ? Vous auriez échoué face à l'espada 9, vous avez abattu le 7° et le 0… Permettez moi de douter de vos dire…

_ Je ne parle pas du numéro de l'espada, je parle de ta victoire contre les démons de ton passé… Enfin…. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur ce thé…

_ Il est vraiment très bon Nii-Sama. Délicat, fin et juste assez sucré pour ne pas s'en écœurer.

_ …

Byakuya regarda alors sa sœur avec des yeux étonnés et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis près de 60 ans, il sourit à son vis-à-vis. Rukia en fut retournée.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Nii-Sama ? Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non, pas du tout, tu as juste repris les même mots qu'elle… Ce thé était le préféré de ta sœur. Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise.

L'homme se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie.

_ Passes une bonne soirée. Je ne dinerai pas ce soir, dis le au cuisinier je te pris.

_ Bien Nii-Sama. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Byakuya se rendit dans sa chambre et mit son yukata de nuit. Il se regarda dans la glace et retira ses Kenseikaans. Son visage passa de la froideur du capitaine et chef de clan à un visage de jeune homme ayant subi trop de chose dans sa jeune vie, un visage triste.

« Tss, tu n'es même pas capable de faire face à ton passé… si j'avais été à la place de Rukia … Qu'aurais-je fait ? Rien, j'aurais laissé ce monstre au visage de ma bien aimée me tuer… »

C'est sous ces tristes pensées que Byakuya Kuchiki prit le sommeil et dormi jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours suivants se ressemblaient tous. La routine du genre métro boulot dodo mais plus, Senkaimon, Hollow, dodo pour nos shinigamis. Les shinigamis s'affairaient à réparer ceux qu'ils avaient détruit pendant la bataille.

Une vingtaine de jours plus tard, tous avaient finis. Les promotions se faisaient sentir à plein nez pour ceux qui avaient atteint le Bankai.

Renji était dans le bureau de Byakuya pour un remontage de bretelle lorsque Byakuya annonça une inspection surprise.

_ Renji, tu vas me réunir tous les shinigamis et tu vas les aligner dans la cour.

_ Mais Tais..

_ Renji…

_ H…Hai Taisho !!

Le vice capitaine à la tête d'ananas rouge parti rassembler ses hommes.

« Bien, voyons le chantier… »

Byakuya partit vers les dortoirs. Une odeur étrange s'échappa de la chambre 26. Il entra. Toute une tuyauterie de verrerie du petit chimiste illustré était regroupée dans la chambre. Lorsque Byakuya ouvrit encore plus la porte, un petit click se fit entendre. Il regarda juste au dessus de lui, une trappe s'ouvrit et de la fumée se diffusa dans la pièce. Byakuya continua à avancer malgré la faible vision qu'il avait et il butta sur un petit quelque chose qui se mélangea avec les fluides déjà à terre. Kuchiki Taisho entendit un ''Pssshhhhhhht'' et une explosion se produit là où le respecté capitaine était.

Dans la cour, les shinigamis virent l'explosion près des dortoirs. Renji regarda les dortoirs en feu. Il donna l'ordre à tous de ne pas bouger. Le coupable demanda à suivre son fukutaisho pour se faire pardonner auprès de son capitaine.

Dans la fumée Byakuya toussait, il avait survécu à l'explosion par il ne savait quel miracle. La colère le prit aux tripes. Il en tremblait et une violente douleur lui traversa tout le corps. Tous ses os craquèrent et il perdit conscience dans un cri d'agonie terrible.

Le corps du capitaine s'allongea et devint plus fin, plus grand, plus musclé, une explosion de reiatsu déchiqueta tous ses vêtements, laissant ainsi apparaître son extension de colonne vertébrale. Ses cheveux poussèrent, sa peau devint grisâtre, tout organe se dissimula sous cette peau ardoise laissant ainsi un doute sur le sexe de la personne et ses oreilles devinrent allongées et pointues. Ses mains et ses pieds prirent une forme plus bestiales, au lieu d'avoir des ongles, de puissantes griffes poussèrent et celles-ci se rétractèrent légèrement sous la peau quand la bête émergea de son sommeil. Tous les muscles roulèrent sous la peau du monstre et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, une lueur jaune très claire laissa apparaître ses orbes dorées fendues par un iris serpentin. Aux sons qui provenaient de l'extérieur, l'animal prit peur et parti en courant sur ses quatre pattes à travers les couloirs en se servant de sa queue comme d'un balancier pour garder l'équilibre. Il entendait qu'on le suivait, il tourna à gauche puis à droite pour enfin se retrouver dans une pièce fermée par deux fenêtres. Un courant d'air passa sur sa peau de granite et un homme se trouvait face à lui.

***

Renji était arrivé dans la chambre du petit chimiste. Il avait appelé son capitaine tout en avançant dans la pièce. Il buta sur un petit quelque chose qui s'avéra être une partie des Kenseikaans du noble. Plus loin, il avait trouvé le haori, l'écharpe et tout le reste de ses vêtements réduits en miettes.

Renji comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave pour que son capitaine cris et perde tous ses vêtements… Jamais le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait laissé sa voix se hausser ou s'était dénudé alors là…

Plus loin encore il trouva Senbonzakura. Là… Plus aucun doute possible, quelque chose de très grave était arrivé à son Taisho, il se devait de le retrouver et si possible vivant…

Un geste sur sa droite, quelque chose de très grand, tout autant que Komamura sûrement… puis cette ombre parti à toute vitesse. Renji la poursuivit à vive allure, lui-même suivi par le chimiste. Ils arrivèrent tous dans le bureau du glacial capitaine. La bête était prise au piège dans cette pièce protégée par un sort qui permettait d'entrer mais pas de sortir si le capitaine n'en avait pas donné la permission… Renji put alors voir le monstre se redresser et adopter une position de défense.

***

La seule pensée du nouveau Byakuya était de trouver une sortie sans tuer cet homme qui lui semblait familier et qui ne cherchait pas à l'agresser…

_ Taisho ? Est-ce vous ?

_ …

L'animal fronça les sourcils puis le nez et il montra les dents en grognant. Un mal de crâne l'assaillit. Byakuya essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Renji voyait la bête s'agiter… Il dégaina. Son subalterne fit de même.

Byakuya sauta par-dessus Renji et le saisit lui et le jeune homme par le col du shihakusho. Il les souleva de terre et saisit leur sabre à main nue. Il jeta Zabimaru et son compère par la fenêtre suivi par leurs maitres respectifs.

Le monstre referma la vitre et alla se prostré dans un coin de la pièce avant d'être vu par qui que se soit….

Les deux shinigamis comprirent que la bestiole les avait éloignés de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi la bête ne les avait pas tués tous les deux ? vu la puissance musculaire qu'elle avait ça aurait était un jeu d'enfant pour elle…. Que cachait cette créature ? Qu'était-elle ?

A l'interieur Byakuya ne contrôlait plus rien, plus aucun de ses muscles, rien du tout… Sa terrible force destructrice se diffusa à travers tous ses muscles et les murs reçurent toute cette puissance. L'animal prit peur de sa puissance et fuit vers la sortie mais il se cognait souvent ou si ce n'était pas son épaule, s'était sa queue et il détruisait tous les murs porteurs du bâtiment. Ainsi, le ¾ de la 6° Division fut détruit par son capitaine…

L'esprit de Byakuya émergea légèrement le temps de lancer un sort de bakudo protecteur. Les murs churent sur lui.

***

Renji à l'extérieur avait ressenti le reiatsu de son capitaine. Il pensa donc, à juste titre, qu'il était bloqué sous les décombres. Il forma donc 4 unités pour déblayer le terrain, et 4 autre pour observer si le monstre se montrait au grand jour ou non. Il surplombait la scène avec Rikichi et le Chimiste. Tenant fermement Senbonzakura il se jura de faire payer à la monstruosité qui avait détruit la division légendaire que son Taisho s'était évertué à entretenir pour garder intacte les traces du règnes des Kuchiki sur cette division.

_ Renji-Sama regardez là bas !

Rikichi pointa du doigt une pierre qui bougea et d'où un bras grisâtre sortit. Ce bras était griffé de partout et ensanglanté. La tête suivit, elle aussi griffée et ensanglantée. La bête se dégagea des décombres et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière aveuglante du soleil l'éblouie. Elle se cacha donc avec sa main pour pouvoir voir où elle était. Elle entendit un murmure et renifla l'air. Ça sentait bon les cerisiers en fleur. Elle se tourna vers le ciel et vit trois ombres. Une leva le bras et s'écria d'une façon très déterminée :

_ BANKAI ! HIHIO ZABIMARU !!!

Le serpent géant squelettique se forma tout autour de son propriétaire et chargea vers le capitaine transformé. Celui-ci vit l'arme arriver droit sur lui, il se remit à quatre pattes et fonça dans la direction opposée. Il était plus rapide encore que l'arme de Renji.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas…. Peu de gens étaient capables de suivre l'allure de Zabimaru, alors de là à la dépasser… Seuls Ichigo, son capitaine et Yoruichi en étaient capables…. Alors cette créature….

Byakuya tenta de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur lui et de dicter à son corps que faire contre ce Bankai. Il le reprit tant et si bien que son fukutaisho perçu son reiatsu. Il en fut tout retourné, sachant que son capitaine était là quelque part vivant, il ordonna à tous les hommes de chercher et il parti en solitaire à la poursuite du monstre qui s'était volatilisé entre temps…

Le fauve se retrouva dans un cul de sac et Byakuya en avait profité pour reprendre le contrôle total de son corps. Une lutte acharnée entre son lui-même et son autre débuta et elle se termina par une profonde blessure sur le torse de Byakuya qui s'évanouit dans la ruelle un drap de la 4°Division vint recouvrir la nudité du noble.

Renji apparut au moment où le drap cacha le corps d'albâtre recouvert de sang de son capitaine. Il le prit dans ses bras, protégea un peu mieux des voyeurs son capitaine et partit de toute urgence vers la 4° sans voir qu'un certain capitaine peinturluré les observait avec un calepin à la main et un stylo…

Byakuya se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Il regarda autour de lui les formes qui apparaissaient. Deux d'entre elles le marquèrent plus que les autres. Un visage de femme était près de lui et un… ananas rouge était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il leva la main et saisit la mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille. Une mèche lissée. Rukia.

_ Nii-Sama ! vous nous avez fait peur ! attendez là, je vais chercher Unohana Taisho.

_ …

_ Renji, tu le surveilles !!

_ Bien sûr !

La jeune fille partit en courant et laissa seuls les deux hommes. Le rouquin s'approcha du lit du malade.

_ Vous nous avez fait peur capitaine. Mais… que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

La porte coulissa à nouveau.

_ Kuchiki Taisho ! heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux ! Vous avez été gravement blessé ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ En tout cas, si je chope cette bestiole !!! Je la massacre !!

A l'évocation de l'animal, Byakuya eu un flot de souvenir flous qui lui revinrent en mémoire. La chambre, l'explosion, ce reflet dans son miroir, cette monstruosité qu'il était devenu… Renji face à lui, cette souffrance… il se rappelait de beaucoup d'image mais pas de tout…

_ Nii-Sama ? vous vous sentez bien ?

_ Oui, excuses moi, un moment d'absence… rien de grave…

_ Vous êtes vous rappelé de quelque chose ?

_ Non.

_ Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

_ Ais-je l'air sénile ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, au vue de votre état à votre arrivée… vous étiez nu comme un ver, heureusement que le vice capitaine Abarai vous a couvert avec un drap sinon… enfin, vous aviez tout un tas de blessures et d'écorchures diverses et puis, celle-ci… sur votre torse, elle a été faite par des griffes et non une lame mais…. Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, vu de telles blessures, un Hollow ne peut créer une telle blessure, on dirait que cet animal s'est retenu juste assez pour ne pas vous tuer…

_ Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir été attaqué ou quoique se soit d'autre…

_ Bon, et bien je vous crois. Vous pourrez sortir dès que vous serez totalement guéri. Et si vous vous rappelez de quoique se soit…

_ Je vous le ferais savoir.

_ Bien.

Byakuya se releva puis sentant la douleur dans tout son corps, il se recoucha et demanda à ses invités de le laisser seul quelques minutes. Rukia et Renji partirent donc et laissèrent le grand noble seul. Il avait assez de force pour créer un Bakudo pour l'isoler totalement du monde extérieur. Une fois cela fait, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de tristesse. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi continuait-elle à s'acharner encore sur lui ? Pourquoi devait-il endurer cela, ce voir transformé en bête ?

Une chose était sûre Mayuri allait payer… Par n'importe quelle façon, mais il allait payer… Il allait y passer…

Byakuya resta donc plusieurs jours à l'hôpital où il reçu la visite de certain noble et la visite de ses « amis ». Le chimiste voulait se faire pardonner ses erreurs alors il accepta avec joie sa punition : reconstruire la totalité du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki à ses goûts. La chose n'allait pas être aisée… mais bon, c'était ça ou devoir récurer les chiottes de la division pour les 1000ans à venir… alors…

Il avait reçu une visite qui lui fit plus plaisir que toutes les autres, car celle-ci, bien que rare lui apportait un genre de réconfort.

_ Salut Byakuya-kun ! dit le shinigami le plus poilu de l'histoire du Seireitei.

_ Bonjour Kyoraku Taisho. Jyuushiro Sama n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Tu m'appelles par mon prénom aujourd'hui ? ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé…

_ Oh ! Ukitake Taisho !

_ Et voilà, tu m'appelles par mon nom… enfin, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Beaucoup mieux merci.

Les deux compères et le nobles venaient peu souvent le voir entre la maladie de Jyuushiro, les fricoteries de Shunsui et la mauvaise humeur de Byakuya… enfin, Byakuya était heureux de retrouver ses Senpai.

_ Byakuya, le Soutaisho a décidé de faire capturer cette bête qui t'as attaqué.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui, il veut voir de quoi elle est capable en faire son nouveau joujou. Il l'a d'ailleurs appelé Akuma… pas très original.

_ Shunsui ! on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut en faire…

_ Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle passera un sale quart d'heure quand il l'aura… une attaque de capitaine ne reste pas impunie…

_ … Dans tous les cas, il s'agit de la priorité du Seireitei maintenant avec la reconstruction de ta division. Tous les shinigamis tournent pour reconstruire et capturer cet Akuma.

_ Ouais…

_ Cet ? comment savez vous qu'il s'agit d'un homme ? Cela pourrait bien être une femme non ?

_ Cela expliquerai que tu te sois laissé blessé ainsi mais, s'il avait s'agit d'une femme, tu l'aurais bloquée avec un Kido ou quelque chose, sans la blesser, et puis, le rapport d'Abaraï kun nous porte à croire qu'il s'agit bien d'un homme.

_ Quel était ce rapport ?

_ Il a dit, et e le cite que l'Akuma était une ''putin de bestiole silencieuse et rapide'' puis il s'est approfondi sur le sujet en disant que la bête faisait la taille de Komamura mais qu'elle n'était jamais debout bien droite, elle avait des caractéristiques animales comme le fait de courir à 4 pattes et d'avoir une queue mais qu'elle avait aussi des caractères humains comme le fait de se tenir droite et d'attendre avant d'attaquer.

_ Nous nous retrouvons face à une chose étrange…

_ Ca, tu peux le dire Byakuya kun… Bon, je dois y aller, Nanao chan m'attend…

Le poilu reparti donc en coup de vent en laissant nos deux shinigamis ensemble….

_ Que penses-tu d'Akuma, Byakuya ?

_ Je n'en pense pas grand-chose, je ne me rappelle même pas qu'elle m'ait attaquée… Et toi ? que penses-tu d'elle ?

_ Je pense qu'il est doué de conscience. Il ne t'a pas tué et il a sauvé Renji et le chimiste au moment où ta division a explosé. Si on ne l'attaque pas, il ne vous attaque pas, c'est son instinct et son idéal. Mais comme tout animal, si on le blesse, il cherchera à se défendre et à sauver sa peau. Je pense que nous devons apprendre de lui en l'observant et non pas en le capturant comme une vulgaire créature… il faut lui laisser une chance de vivre…

_ Je te reconnais bien là…

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, et le Soutaisho avait organisé une réunion dès la sortie de l'hôpital de Byakuya entre tous les hauts dirigeants de chaque division. Le sujet d'une telle réunion était le cas Akuma.

_ Cela fait tout de même plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'est pas montré…. Il est probable qu'il soit parti… dit Kyoraku

_ S'il s'agit d'un animal perdu cherchant son maitre ou un chez-soi, il est encore dans le coin… Mais s'il est perdu et effrayé, il cherchera à rejoindre ses semblables et donc à partir d'ici… dit Komamura.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un animal… ses caractéristiques anatomiques étaient trop humaines pour la plupart pour dire qu'il appartient au règne animal… dit Renji.

_ Et que penses-tu que cela soit alors Renji demanda Byakuya

_ Je ne sais pas… une genre de serviteur de notre roi ou un habitant d'une autre galaxie…

_ Je ne pense pas…

_ Cet Akuma reviendra, j'en suis sûr ! coupa Mayuri.

_ Et pourquoi t'en est aussi sûr ? demanda Zaraki.

_ C'est simple, cet hybride, mi homme mi bête, a l'instinct des deux genres : défense et brutalité animale : destruction des bâtiments, compassion et affection du genre humain : il vous a sauvé et épargné tous les deux Kuchiki Taisho, Abaraï fukutaisho…

_ Je ne saisit pas le rapport entre ses instincts que vous nous décrivez et le fait qu'il reviendra….

_ Et bien c'est l'évidence même ! S'il a ses instincts animaux qui domine, il est un chasseur et un chasseur ne laisse jamais fuir sa proie…

Byakuya tiqua à ses mots et regarda avec insistance le savant qui le toisa de son regard de dégénéré mental.

_ Oui, c'est un chasseur qui traque sa proie jusqu'à la tuer. Il fera tout pour cela. Il la tuera une fois qu'il l'aura en face de lui et se nourrira avec délectation de son cadavre. Akuma n'est qu'une bestiole qui ne pense qu'à tuer tout ce qu'elle prend pour cible…

Byakuya qui entendait tout cela, cette description de cette bête qui n'était autre que lui, se mit en colère d'un seul coup, comme si la bête avait entendu et qu'elle voulait tuer celui qui la dénigrait ainsi…. Un craquement se produit dans la tête du noble et il se vit lui-même en train d'arracher la tête à Mayuri.

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. La transformation était irréversible.

_ Excusez moi, je demande à quitter cette réunion, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Byakuya avait une voix sortie d'outre tombe, son teint pâle devint légèrement grisâtre qui le rendait malade.

_ Permission accordée. Reposez vous bien…

Byakuya fit une révérence et quitta la salle en shunpo… les craquements dans tout son corps lui faisait un mal à rendre fou. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle qui était sens issue juste entre la 3° et 4° Division. Là, la mutation débuta avec un lot de souffrance inqualifiable. Le noble se retenait de hurler mais lorsque sa colonne vertébrale s'allongea d'un seul coup et transperça sa peau, il ne put se retenir plus et hurla de toutes ses forces avant de perdre connaissance dans la ruelle à nouveau nu… ses vêtements et ses apparats de nobles déchiquetés au sol près de lui…

Dans la salle de réunion à la première division, on entendit facilement le cri d'agonie de notre mutant. Ce cris les alerta et ils comprirent tous de qui provenait ce cri, Akuma était de retour…

_ Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ? Akuma est bel et bien de retour et on dirait qu'il en a après Kuchiki Taisho… fit la face de panda défraichie.

_ Silence Kurotsuchi !! cria le vieux crouton. La chasse est ouverte, capturez le sans le tuer.

_ Hai !

Les plus rapides étaient Soi Fon, Ukitake et Kyoraku. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et virent les vêtements déchirés de Byakuya. Ils comprirent alors que quelque chose lui était arrivé, quelque chose de grave pour qu'il laisse Senbonzakura ici, sans aucunes protections. Tous savaient que Byakuya était un des meilleurs shinigamis utilisateurs du Kido alors ils ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis quant à sa victoire mais… le doute planait toujours…

Des cris de la part d'Akuma et des lumières évoquant l'utilisation de sort de Kido s'élevèrent non loin de la 12°Division.

Tous se dirigèrent par là.

A la 12°Division, Mayuri venait d'arriver et une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Akuma débarquait.

Mayuri, tout timbré qu'il soit, avait compris que Byakuya, une fois transformé ne penserai qu'à lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait… alors, il était venu se réfugier dans sa division, la plus sécurisée du Seireitei.

Sécurisée, oui, invulnérable, non ! Akuma se tenait face à lui, nez froncé, babines retroussées, dents apparentes et griffes sorties, bien droit et montrant fièrement ses 2 mètres 30 de haut, sa queue fouettant l'air comme un chat énervé. Entre les mèches de ses cheveux, on pouvait voir la folie meurtrière de son regard doré. Il était fou de rage. Un râle fit vibrer son thorax.

_ Oh ! bienvenu en ses lieux mon cher Akuma ; ou devrais-je dire… Byakuya Kuchiki Taisho ?

A ces mots Akuma grogna et se mit en position d'attaque, à quatre pattes, la queue en l'air, le postérieur en hauteur, tassé sur lui-même, tous ses muscles tendu, il sauta sur le chef du bureau de développement des technologie du Seireitei. Mayuri esquiva les griffes de peu. Akuma se réceptionna sur ses pattes avant. Il planta ses griffes dans le parquet et pivota en dessinant un arc de cercle dans le sol. Il se propulsa grâce aux muscles puissants de ses jambes et attaqua à nouveau de front le shinigami le plus peint de l'histoire du Seireitei…. Sur son passage, il détruisit une étagère et une table où reposaient des bocaux contenant diverses choses…

_ Hado n°31 Shakaho !

Une boule de feu rouge frôla l'épaule du fauve, celui-ci l'avait esquivée en sautant au plafond, d'où il prit appui et se propulsa vers le scientifique. Celui-ci saisit la tsuka de son sabre et frappa l'hybride aux côtes une fois celui-ci à porté.

Akuma atterrit contre le mur face à Mayuri et se retrouva sonné au sol. Mais lorsque Mayuri s'approcha de lui, il s'éveilla et reprit sa position d'attaque avant de couiner en se tenant le côté frappé qui commençait déjà à avoir une marque bleuté sous sa peau grise de monstre.

Il allait à nouveau attaquer lorsque des bruits de courses parvinrent à ses oreilles. L'odeur des personnes qui arrivaient parvint à ses narines. Il décida donc de fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible et d'aller se réfugier dans le seul endroit qu'il connaissait de sa vie d'humain : son propre manoir.

Il couvrait de grandes distances très rapidement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les quartiers nobles, il ralentit pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal, sachant que s'il allait trop rapidement dans ses rues, il serait pris pour un voleur et on lui donnerait la chasse. Mais c'était sans compter sur les passants qui eux portaient un minimum de tissu sur eux et que lui… beh non…. On le repéra donc à ça…

_ Là ! Chopez le !

Un type chauve et un mec avec un carré bizarre et des plumes à son droit foncèrent sur lui. Akuma, sur ces deux pattes, commença à courir à la manière des hommes, mais comme les shinigamis le rattrapaient, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas lutter contre sa nature et courir comme son instinct le lui dictait. Il partit donc à quatre pattes.

Sans savoir comment il avait fait, il se retrouva bientôt face à un mur et un grand type de facilement 4mètres de haut. Il bifurqua donc dans le sens inverse et se retrouva nez à nez avec tout un tas de shinigamis. Un faisceau de lumière lancé par un blondinet aux allures de dépressif lui frôla le cou. Là, Akuma grogna, menaçant. Il fit volte face et partit vers le mur d'une bonne quinzaine de mètre qu'il devait sauter. Il accélérait et vit au dernier moment un type à la coupe militaire, hyper musclé mais pas pour autant beau-gosse, avec des lunettes noires et un tout petit sabre accroché aux bandes qui lui entouraient ses abdominaux, se poster devant lui pour le ceinturer. Au lieu de freiner, il accéléra encore plus son allure et, comme dans une dance, passa à côté du type et se retrouva dans son dos. Iba était totalement perdu, il n'avait rien comprit à se qui venait de se passer… un autre type, le chauve, se posta maintenant face à lui. Madarame avait vu à l'œuvre la bestiole et avait réussi à prévoir comment il allait l'esquiver. Akuma en voyant se type pour la seconde fois en peu de temps voulut lui donner une bonne leçon, il commença à faire sa dance mais avant de donner l'impulsion pour le dépasser, il rectifia et se retrouva sur les épaules de ce shinigami qui pensait pouvoir l'arrêter. Ikkaku ne comprit que trop tard que l'animal était sur ses épaules, lorsqu'il leva les bras pour le saisir, il n'était déjà plus là. Il venait de se propulser vers le mur grâce à son dos. La puissance fut telle qu'Ikkaku en tomba à la renverse.

De son côté, Akuma atterrit à 7 mètres du sol, contre le mur où il planta ses griffes. Il commença alors son ascension vers le sommet de la muraille.

_ De toutes façon, il ne pourra pas franchir ce mur, seuls les shinigamis de haut rang le peuvent sans avoir une autorisation… dit Iba.

Akuma, une fois là haut observa les shinigamis et se retourna pour sauter de l'autre côté du mur.

_ Regardez ! il hésite, on dirait qu'il est bloqué ! fit Yumichika en voyant Akuma se retourner.

_ Ouais !

_ Bakudo n°4, Hainawa ! lança Hinamori.

La corde saisit le monstre à la cheville et le tira en arrière.

A cet instant d'autres shinigamis arrivèrent. Parmi eux se trouvaient les capitaines de la 8° et 13° division ainsi que Rukia et Hanataro.

Ceux-ci virent l'animal déraper et se rattraper de justesse au bord du mur. Il hurla de douleur et regarda vers les shinigamis et surtout vers celle qui le retenait prisonnier. Komamura comprit ce qui allait se passer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit à la vice capitaine de la 5° division, Akuma saisit le sort de Bakudo et tira dessus. Momo fit donc un vol plané. Elle ne pouvait lâcher à moins de se retrouver encastrée dans le mur et ne pouvait pas non plus rester ainsi sinon elle se retrouvait face à la bête… Que choisir ? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'elle était déjà aux côtés de celui qui terrorisait le Seireitei. Alors, prise de panique, elle se mit à pleurer. Akuma ne connaissait pas ce son, il tordit sa tête pour mieux écouter vers le côté, puis l'autre, ses oreilles gigotant pour mieux entendre. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et vit de l'eau couler de ses yeux. A cet instant, il regarda en bas et vit des shinigamis arriver, parmi eux, un aux cheveux blancs qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, lui inspirait confiance. Alors, il sauta de l'autre côté, emportant Momo avec lui, sur son dos. La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille. Il entendit les shinigamis aller vers la porte et demander le passage à Jidanbo.

Une fois à terre, il fit descendre Momo de son perchoir et se baissa à nouveau à sa hauteur. La jeune fille continuait de pleurer. Il émit un petit son de gorge et le regarda lever la tête. Celle-ci avait les yeux rouges des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Ses cheveux lui cachait le visage mais la lueur dorée de ses yeux se reflétait parfaitement sur sa peau grise. Il leva la main pour l'approcher du visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula en voyant les griffes acérées. Akuma comprit et les rétracta rapidement pour sécher les larmes de la jeune fille. Des pas s'approchèrent d'eux, alors que Momo levait la main pour écarter ses mèches ébènes. Elle y parvint légèrement et vit ¼ du visage d'Akuma. Celui-ci ressemblait un humain mais en plus bestial et plus fin. Lui de son côté s'approcha d'elle, lui lécha la joue et partit en faisant tournoyer ses cheveux d'une manière bien théâtre quoique pas voulue du tout…

Momo sentit la langue râpeuse de l'animal et comprit qu'il ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal. Elle tomba sous le charme sauvage de cette espèce qui lui était totalement inconnue.

_ Akuma-Sama…

Les premiers shinigamis, à savoir, Rukia, Jyuushiro et Shunsui, arrivèrent à ses côtés. Rukia resta auprès d'elle pour lui poser des questions. Elle fut rejointe par Kira.

_ MOMO ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

_ Non, je vais bien… Il ne m'a pas blessée ou mal menée, ou contraire, il a été gentil…

_ Gentil ?

_ Oui, et son visage est assez humain, ses expressions aussi…

_ Humain ?

Deux shunpos les doublèrent, Jyuushiro et Shunsui leur passèrent à côté rapidement après avoir entendu le discourt de la petite shinigami. Ils parcoururent une grande distance ensemble et au bout de 2 ou 3 km ils entendirent un cri étouffé.

_ Je vais aller voir, toi continue s'il te plais.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, c'est bon…

_ Ok, alors j'y vais… Fais gaffe quand même…

Sur 20 mètres, il retrouva des résidus du Kido d'Hinamori.

_ Tiens tiens, il a réussi à se défaire d'un sort lancé par Momo-chan…

_ …

Du sang avait coulé sur les feuilles tombées au sol. Il cacha son reiatsu et s'avança encore après avoir retiré son haori un peu trop voyant dans ce monde sombre qu'est la forêt danse du Rukongai. Il avança puis se figea derrière un bosquet au bruit de raclement contre une écorce. Il regarda au dessus de lui et perçu une forme allongée sur une branche épaisse.

Akuma était là haut et se léchait sa plaie à la cheville. En quelques secondes, la plaie se referma. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard. Il tourna la tête vers le volatile qui se posa à quelque mètres de lui. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur lui et une lueur meurtrière passa dans son regard. Dans le plus grand silence, il se releva sur ses quatre pattes et se mit en position d'attaque. Il bondit sur le charognard et toutes griffes dehors, il percuta l'oiseau en plein dans le flan, juste sous l'aile, l'empêchant ainsi de s'envoler. Le corbeau lui glissa entre les doigts. Il s'étira alors à la façon d'un chat et l'attrapa à nouveau.

Alors qu'il allait tomber au sol sur son dos, il fit un mouvement du bassin et retomba sur trois pattes, l'autre tenait son oiseau. Une fois au sol, le corbeau croassa. De peur de se faire repérer, Akuma cogna sur sa nuque et tua ainsi le volatile. Le sang rouge coulait toujours du flan de la petite victime. Akuma sortit sa langue râpeuse et goutta le sang de la bête à plume. Cela lui donna envie d'en goûter plus. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et se plantèrent dans le corps de la victime. Il vida le corbeau de son sang.

Jyuushiro regardait la scène sans mots dire. Il observa la bête et eut la nausée à la vue de son alimentation. Il vit quelque chose de très étrange. Akuma, une fois son repas terminé, commença à renifler le sol, il gratta à un endroit et y déposa l'animal mort en émettant un son quelque peu étrange comme une plainte, un pleur. Il recouvrit le corps de son repas et reboucha le trou. Ukitake était sans voix, il assistait à un enterrement. Des mots lui revinrent en tête, ceux de son élève : « sensei ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'offrons de sépultures qu'à nos morts ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien, vous voyez, les Hollows ont été des âmes humaines et nous les tuons nous ne leur offrons pourtant pas de sépultures décentes… Les animaux, c'est pareil pour eux, ils sont vivants et créent des familles, des clans, et nous les tuons aussi pour nous nourrir… Dans la mort nous sommes tous identiques alors pourquoi en privilégier certains et pas d'autres ? Même un oiseau de proie, se nourrissant de charogne des autres à droit à un semblant de dignité au moment de sa mort…

_ Je ne sais pas Byakuya… Mais si tu as envie de faire quelque chose pour eux alors fait le. »

Cet Akuma éprouvait donc un semblant de compassion… Il offrait une sépulture à celui qu'il venait de tuer…. Il se releva et partit vers un autre endroit. Il s'assit plus loin et commença… UN BRIN DE TOILETTE ????!!!!!

Ukitake assistait, à ça !!! et de face en plus !! Enfin, il put confirmer les dires de Renji comme quoi Akuma était parfaitement androgyne. Rien ne laissait sous-entendre qu'il était du genre masculin , hormis ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, ou du genre féminin, hormis la finesse de ses traits et ses cheveux tellement longs. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se léchouiller le corps entier et de se lisser ses cheveux d'ébènes, il se fit une place et se coucha tranquillement, s'entourant de sa queue. Il reçu un rayon de soleil sur son dos et frissonna de bien-être. Akuma reçu la visite d'un petit papillon bleu et vert. Celui-ci se posa sur la pointe de sa queue, juste en face de son visage. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et fixa avec amusement l'insecte coloré. Il releva la tête et lui souffla dessus. La ''sale bestiole'' (XD Maty… toi et ton amour des papallons….) s'envola en chancelant sous la fixation de ses orbes dorées.

Il suivit du regard l'animal fragile tout au long de son vol et, une fois celui-ci or de porté de vue, il reprit son visage triste. Cet animal souffrait de solitude pensa Jyuushiro. Il avait dû perdre les siens… Akuma frissonna et se recoucha mais cette fois ci sur le côté. Il souffla et balaya les feuilles de sa queue.

Ukitake ressentait la solitude de cette bête et voulu l'aider à retrouver les siens. Il nota que mis à part une cicatrice au niveau du bas ventre, sur le côté droit, aucune imperfection ne venait entacher son corps.

Le vent tourna soudainement, envoyant par moment, l'odeur de Jyuushiro à Akuma. Celui-ci nota se changement. Il tendit une oreille pour voir si l'intrus avait bougé de sa cachette. Apparemment non. Il s'appuya sur son avant bras et se releva. Il scruta l'horizon de ses yeux jaunes scintillants. Il huma l'air et put noter où se trouver la personne qui l'observait. Il la connaissait, ses souvenirs, bien que flous en ce moment lui disait qu'il connaissait cette personne. Il s'avança alors à quatre pattes vers le bosquet où se cachait Jyuushiro.

Celui-ci prit peur mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Lorsque le visage d'Akuma se retrouva à 2cm de son abris il resta là, impassible. Les yeux d'Akuma se mirent à hauteur des siens. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil (enfin Akuma n'a pas de blanc à l'œil, c'est l'expression juste…). La main griffue de la bête attrapa une branche et sa tête se retrouva à 2cm non plus du bosquet mais de celle de son observateur.

Jyuushiro n'en revenait pas, il connaissait ce visage pour l'avoir déjà vu mainte et mainte fois, mais il n'arrivait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait… et puis, le rideau de cheveux qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage n'aidait pas à savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir…

Akuma, curieux et excitait de voir que la personne en face de lui ne pleurait pas et n'avait pas une peur panique de lui, posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa en arrière.

Jyuushiro tomba à la renverse et paniqua ''légèrement'' lorsqu'il vit que la bébête commençait à lui monter dessus… il la vit descendre son visage vers son shihakusho. Il commença à le renifler et à léchouiller une poche. Cela lui procura des frissons, lui le chatouilleux craignait plus que tout les chatouilles dans ce style. Akuma repéra un sachet qui dépassait, il le saisit et sortit un sac où était écrit ''Sakura manju''. Il regarda à l'interieur et s'assit sans prêter plus aucune attention à son coussin qui n'était autre que le capitaine de la 13°.

Celui-ci nota avec amusement que l'animal du haut de ses 2m40 était en vérité très léger. Et surtout très curieux et tactile, chose qui n'allait pas forcément l'aider… il se releva doucement, Akuma nota le geste mais ne fit rien, il était trop concentré sur l'emballage qu'il avait dans les doigts. Jyuushiro le regarda et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Là, il attira enfin le regard d'Akuma. Il lui fit pincer l'enveloppe de chaque côté et tirer. Akuma regarda les gestes de Jyuushiro. Quand le paquet s'ouvrit et émit un drôle de son, il remua ses oreilles vers l'avant. Il regarda avec stupéfaction le sachet ouvert et nota la bonne odeur de ce qu'il contenait. Des biscuits en forme e fleur de cerisier recouvert de sucre glace se présentaient à sa vue. Il voulut y gouter mais sa main ne passait pas dans le petit sachet. Ukitake lui fit lâcher le sachet et lui en donna un. Akuma remua la queue comme un chien tout content. Jyuushiro mangea un des manju et regarda Akuma se dépatouiller avec le sien. Au final, le gros nounours qu'était cette bête dans l'esprit de Jyuushiro, étira sa langue et attrapa le biscuit. Celui-ci fut dévoré en 3 secondes.

_ En fin de compte, tu n'es pas si méchant… Dit il de sa voix douce et grave.

Akuma tourna la tête rapidement et ses oreilles frétillèrent au son de la voix. Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ukitake percevait le trouble de celui pour qui il servait de siège. Il regarda autour de lui.

_ Il n'y a…

Nouveau frétillement des oreilles.

_ Personne…

Encore un mouvement de vas et viens vers le bas des oreilles de la bébête.

Celui-ci plongea vers le visage de Jyuushiro et regarda avec attention la bouche de celui-ci.

Le capitaine, plus que gêné, se recula. Akuma se rapprocha et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Ukitake tombe à la renverse et qu'Akuma pose sa main sur sa gorge. Il appuyait légèrement.

_ Aku… ma… tu me fais mal…

Akuma releva la main et ses oreilles pivotèrent, il reposa sa main plus doucement cette fois ci.

Jyuushiro nota avec amusement qu'il servait de jouet de découverte pour la créature.

_ Aaaaaa. Dit-il pour faire vibrer sa gorge.

Akuma retira sa main et toucha sa gorge. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti d'autre qu'un ronronnement. Jyuushiro voyant la peau trembler posa sa main sur le poitrail de l'animal. Celui-ci vibrait. Le toucher était chaud, agréable, comme une peau normale d'humain, en un peu plus résistant.

Akuma aimait être avec cette personne et essayait de le lui montrer. Il voulait comprendre et apprendre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sourit, il essaya de faire de même… Le résultat était assez comique, si seulement on pouvait le voir de derrière ses rideaux noirs charbons qu'étaient ses cheveux.

Jyuushiro leva la main un peu plus haut, vers son visage. Il comprit l'invitation. Il rapprocha son visage de cette main tendue et y frotta sa joue. Il sentit l'odeur du sucre glace. Il retira sa tête et lui léchouilla le bout des doigts. Il nota que sur le visage de Jyuushiro, au coin de ces deux traits plus foncés en bas de son visage, se trouvait d'autre poudre sucrée. Il s'approcha alors et lécha le surplus de sucre.

Ukitake resta pétrifié. Il n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer… et là… Wow !

Un bruit attira l'attention d'Akuma puis, une odeur de parfum très masculin lui frôla les narines, il savait qu'il connaissait aussi cette personne. Un rayon de foudre le toucha à l'épaule. Akuma hurla et se releva d'un bond. Il se posta entre l'homme en rose et celui en noir. Celui en rose avait un air menaçant. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur et rugit. Les lèvres bougèrent à nouveau et un nouveau rayon de foudre le toucha plus gravement cette fois ci. Celui-ci lui traversa l'épaule. L'homme en noir cria quelque chose et approcha sa main vers la blessure de son protecteur. Akuma fit volteface et hurla à quelques centimètres du capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Il se détourna de lui et parti en courant sur deux jambes, vu qu'un de ses bras était inutilisable…

Shunsui allait repartir à la poursuite d'Akuma lorsque Jyuushiro le stoppa.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On doit le rattraper !

_ Laisses le tranquille !

_ Mais il t'a attaqué et toi…

_ Il ne m'a jamais attaqué !

_ Et alors, pourquoi tu l'avais si près de toi ? Explique moi pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu !

_ Je n'en avais pas besoin, il ne m'a rien fait du tout, il m'observait et essayait de comprendre en quoi nous étions si différents.

_ Et ça ! C'est quoi ça !!

Kyoraku montra la marque sur le cou d'Ukitake.

_ Mais ce n'est rien ! je t'ai dit, il essayait de comprendre ! Quand j'ai parlé il a comprit que ma voix était due à des vibrations et il a posé sa patte sur ma gorge, il a juste un peu appuyé rien de grave ! Ce n'est pas un être mauvais comme tout le monde le pense ! S'il l'avait été, crois-tu que je l'aurais laissé faire de moi ce qu'il voulait ?

_ …Non, tu n'aurais pas fait ça…. Bon, j'ai comprit je le laisse s'en tirer… Mais on a un problème maintenant…

_ Oui, et c'est de TA faute ! Il n'aura plus confiance en qui que se soit maintenant !

_ Ouais… J'ai merdé sérieux là…

_ Tu peux le dire oui. Bon, on rentre…

_ Oh fait pourquoi tu as laissé ton haori là bas. ?

_ Le blanc s'est trop voyant….

_ Ouais, pas faux…

Du côté de notre ex capitaine, il saignait abondamment. Son cœur pleurait aussi, celui en qui il avait eu confiance et qu'il avait tenté de protéger contre ce type rose l'avait trahit et c'était joué de lui, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était heureux d'être avec lui pour que l'autre puisse le tuer… Jamais il ne lui pardonnerai… Jamais… La seule à qui il accorderait son affection était la jeune lieutenante de la 5° Division et peut-être cette fille que son côté humain tentait de protéger contre toute agression et malheur. Cette jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu avec les deux assassins.

Akuma se retrouva devant une grotte. Il y entra et découvrit un animal couché au fond. Celui-ci vint à se réveiller et à le charger. Akuma esquiva et lui porta un coup violent derrière la nuque. L'ours tomba raide mort, les cervicales brisées.

Il s'approcha et huma la bête. Une ourse gestante depuis plusieurs mois à voir la grosseur de son ventre. Il regretta alors son geste et au lieu de sacrifier deux vies, il essayerai d'en sauver au moins une. Il ouvrit grâce à ses griffes puissante la peau de la bête et retira le petit entièrement formé. Si Akuma agissait bien, le petit survivrait. Il le sorti et attendit d'entendre les couinements du petit. Comme rien ne venait, il le stimula à coup de langues sur le museau. Au bout de 3 coups de langues le petit respira et pu couiner. Akuma prit d'instinct paternel, le nettoya et ainsi l'imprégna de son odeur. Le petit chercha à téter. Hélas, Akuma étant un mâle il ne trouva pas de quoi faire son bonheur alors Akuma l'approcha de l'ourse et le fit téter là où se trouvait la boisson dont il avait besoin. Le petit se nourrit longuement et alla se caller contre sa mère d'adoption. Akuma perdait encore du sang. Il se lécha sa plaie et regarda le cadavre sanglant du plantigrade. Sa faim le poussa à se nourrir du sang de celle qu'il venait de tuer. Le sang absorbé lui redonna des forces et il cicatrisa. Cela lui fut bénéfique. Akuma réfléchit quant à l'ourson. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas survivre sans nourriture… pour la protection, l'éducation, il pouvait s'en charger, il savait quoi faire d'instinct même s'il était un mâle, mais le nourrir de lait !! Il ne pouvait pas. Il décida donc de rester dans cette caverne pour la nuit et il aviserait le lendemain… S'il devait tuer des bêtes pour nourrir celui qu'il avait prit sous sa protection, il le ferait… Il sauverait cet ourson. Le petit couina à nouveau. Il grelottait de froid. Akuma le prit contre lui et lui transmit sa chaleur. La nuit se couchait sur le Seireitei. Akuma se coucha autour du petit et se le colla contre lui, près de son ventre. Il s'endormi ainsi.

Au Seireitei, la mission de retrouver Akuma avait pris fin et les capitaines tenaient une réunion avec les vices capitaines.

_ Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il ne m'a rien fait ! oui, je l'ai vu, oui il m'a touché la gorge et oui je me suis laissé faire. Que vouliez vous que je fasse ? Que j'abatte un être qui ne nous veut aucun mal ? Ce n'est pas dans mes principes.

_ Moi non plus il ne m'a rien fait ! si j'ai pleuré c'est parce que j'ai eu peur, rien de grave !

_ Bon donc cette bête ne représente aucun danger selon vous ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Et pour vous autre ? Kyoraku, c'est toi qui les a retrouvés non ?

_ Hai.

_ Alors, qu'as-tu à dire ?

_ Et bien…

_ Parles

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon que je l'ai blessé et que j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à l'un d'entre nous si nous venions à le croiser… Il ne nous refera plus jamais confiance, c'est certain.

_ Donc, cette bête est un danger… Bien, Alors, j'ordonne à tous les shinigamis qui croiseront cet Akuma de le capturer et au pire le tuer si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

_ Bien.

_ Mais Genryuusai Sensei…

_ Silence Jyuushiro. Je ne sais pas ce qui tu fais réagir ainsi mais cela suffit, j'ai donné des ordres et ils sont valables pour toi aussi…

_ …

_ Vous informerez, Abaraï Fukutaisho, votre capitaine de cette mesure…

_ Bien Soutaisho.

_ Vous pouvez vous retirer, la réunion est terminée…

Tous partirent.

Le lendemain matin Byakuya se réveilla dans une grotte avec à ses côté un ourson pleurnichard. Il était collé à son ventre et ne cessait de pleurer. Il regarda plus loin et vit à l'arrière de la grotte, l'ourse, morte et vidée de son sang. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il avait fait… Il se rappela de Mayuri à la réunion, de sa colère contre lui, il se rappela être parti d'urgence et puis, le trou noir, plus rien ne remonta à son esprit… cette ourse… était-ce lui ? non, il n'était pas capable d'une telle chose…

Il se releva et commença à marcher vers la sortie de la grotte. L'ourson le suivait tant bien que mal, celui-ci tomba et couina à nouveau. Byakuya voyant cela fut prit de pitié et l'aida en le portant. Il se devait de trouver des vêtements pour le couvrir un tant soit peu.

Il vola un yukata dans une échoppe des quartiers sud du Rukongai et s'habilla avec. Il parti en shunpo chez lui et porta l'ourson à son jardinier en lui ordonnant de trouver du lait pour le nourrir et de ne surtout de ne poser aucune question quant à sa tenue ou encore à cet ours et de n'informer personne de cela. Le dit-ourson pleura tant et plus tout le temps au moment où il le lâcha jusqu'à ce que le pauvre jardinier se fasse mâchouiller le bras. Byakuya rentra dans sa chambre, se changea et regarda dans sa réserve de Ginpakukazaharu, plus que le seul et unique Ginpakukazaharu tissé par le troisième chef de clan. Il décida alors de ne pas prendre cette étoffe et de demander à ses couturières de lui en tisser une autre. Il regarda dans sa réserve de Kenseikaans… Là non plus… plus aucun vêtement d'apparat, mis à part les originaux, n'étaient en sa possession…

Que devais-t-il faire ? aller à sa division sans aucun de ces accessoires qui faisaient qu'il était Byakuya Kuchiki.

« As-tu besoin de cela pour être toi-même ? »

Byakuya regarda partout autour de lui. Personne, pas un chat et surtout pas un certain chat noir…

« Tu ne me trouveras pas avec tes yeux… Je suis en toi maintenant… Je suis toi… Tu es moi… Nous sommes une seule et même personne… »

Byakuya comprit alors.

« Oui, je suis le contre coup de Kurotsuchi… Mayuri nous a modifié… Nous devons le lui faire payer, mais je te prierai avant de bien vouloir t'occuper de celui que j'ai mis sous ma protection… »

De qui parlait-il ?

« De cet ourson que tu as si gentiment refilé à ton jardinier… »

Pourquoi devait-il se charger en plus de toutes ses occupations fort contraignante, d'un ours en peluche ?

« Parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de tuer sa mère… Je suis responsable de lui maintenant… »

Oui, IL était responsable mais pas lui.

« Pour lui, il n'y a aucune différence car nous sommes un, je suis toi et tu es moi, souviens-t-en mon cher moi-même… »

Non mais voilà qu'il se faisait menacer par sa propre conscience… Il décida d'ignorer ce qu'il lui avait dit et il partit finalement avec son shihakusho dessus et son haori.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le jardinier et l'ourson il entendit un 'Hunnnnk' venant du petit animal. Il ne put donc pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Celui-ci le regarda avec ses yeux bleus de nouveau né. Byakuya se sentit triste et il comprit que le petit avait faim.

Comment savait-il cela lui ?

« Tu m'oublies je crois… Je ne suis qu'un animal à la base… »

Un animal…. Il abritait un animal en son corps…

_ Maître, il semble vouloir venir avec vous…

_ Je sais… gardez le je reviendrai le chercher dans quelques secondes…

_ Bien Byakuya-Sama.

Sur ce, il partit en shunpo avec un sac. Il partit en direction de la boutique où il avait volé le yukata. Le type qui tenait cette boutique était occupé à bastonner un pauvre enfant parce que celui-ci était tombé juste devant son étale et avait soulevé de la poussière qui s'était déposée sur ses tenues.

La rage monta aux tripes de Byakuya. Mais il se contint.

Il sortit de sa cachette. A cet instant le type lâcha les cheveux de la petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qui les avait noirs aux reflets violets. Cette vision le ramena plusieurs années en arrière, à sa rencontre avec celle qui avait fait battre son cœur et qui l'avait gardé avec elle dans l'autre monde. Le type poussa la gamine plus loin. Elle, transit de peur ne put aller plus loin. Elle resta pétrifiée au sol.

_ Oh, bienvenue Monsieur le capitaine.

_ …

_ Désirez vous quelque chose ?

_ Oui, vous êtes vous aperçu du vol d'une de vos plus belles pièces ?

_ Eh bien ,non… C'est toi qui me l'a volée ? Où est ton complice ? Avoues sale peste.

Il rattrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et la tira vers le haut. La jeune fille cria de douleur et pleura. Byakuya tremblant de colère sentit le monstre ressortir de sa tête. Il saisit le bras du type et exposa son reiatsu au marchand. Celui-ci plia sous cette pression. La petite n'en sentit que la chaleur dégagé par cette aura.

_ Tu vois ce sac ?

_ Oui Taisho Sama.

Il lâcha le type et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Regardes dans ce sac.

Le type s'exécuta. Les yeux grands ouverts il releva la tête vers le jeune capitaine.

_ Vous l'avez récupéré ? merci infiniment.

_ Je ne l'ai pas récupéré, je suis venu vous rendre ce que je vous avez emprunté… Je vous le rend donc. Mais sachez une chose, le clan Kuchiki qui venait quelque fois se servir chez vous pour l'achat d'étoffes se fera un devoir de ne plus rien vous acheter.

_ … Mais… je ne comprend pas… je…

Byakuya le snoba totalement et s'attarda sur la petite. Son regard passa de glacial à doux et chaleureux.

_ Quel est ton nom demoiselle ?

_ Yuko.

_ Yuko-hime, choisit un qui ce qui te plaira ici.

_ Mais je…

_ J'aime celui-ci.

La jeune fille pointa du doigt un yukata fait de riche étoffe d'une couleur parme et un obi violet sombre.

_ C'est un très bon choix. Je le prend.

Le marchand s'exécuta et attendit la somme de 20000Yens, au final, dans sa main il ne trouva que 2000 yens.

_ Excusez moi messire mais, ce n'est pas le prix d'un tel produit de qualité…

_ Estimes toi déjà heureux que je daigne te donner quelque chose après ce que je viens de voir…

Il saisit le yukata et le donna à la jeune fille.

_ Tiens Yuko, c'est un cadeau… Prends en soin.

_ Mer…. Merci infiniment monsieur.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Byakuya.

_ Vous… Vous êtes, Byakuya Kuchiki Sama ? demanda la petite.

_ Oui. Et tiens, prends ceci. Utilises les avec attention et modération. Et autre chose prend ceci avec toi.

Il lui donna un genre de talisman avec les armoiries de son clan. La petite le remercia d'un bisou sur la joue. Byakuya, grand chef de clan non habitué à tout ce qui est démonstration d'affection, fut totalement surpris par ce geste, mais en bon chef de clan, il n'en laissa rien paraitre et lui sourit avant de repartir vers son chez lui.

Au Seireitei, il se dirigea vers sa division. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau Renji était déjà affairé à remplir les dossiers à son bureau.

_ Ohayo gozaimasu Taisho !

_ Ohayo…

_ … Le Soutaisho m'a ordonné de vous dire qu'à la réunion d'hier soir l'ordre de capture d'Akuma à été donné. Si celui-ci venait à menacer nos vies, nous avons ordre de l'abattre.

_ … Bien. A-t-il prévu quelconque plan d'action ?

_ Non, mis à part ses deux ordres, il n'a rien dit d'autre.

_ Bien, Renji, je ne me sens pas mieux, je prend les dossiers chez moi, tu m'y trouveras si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je te laisse le commandement de la division pour aujourd'hui.

_ Bien Taisho mais pour ce qui est des ré…

_ Renji, je te fais confiance et je compte sur toi pour aujourd'hui, s'il y a un problème sérieux, viens au manoir.

_ … Bien, Merci beaucoup de me donner votre confiance ! reposez vous tranquille, je gère !

_ …

Le rouquin s'inclina et laissa passer son capitaine.

Le Taisho en question partit rapidement vers la 4° avec ses dossiers sous le bras. Dans le bureau de la capitaine commença une petite discussion.

_ Pourriez vous me venir en aide, j'ai chez moi un très jeune animal qui a malencontreusement perdu sa mère…

_ Oui…

_ Et, il s'est malheureusement pris d'affection pour moi… Or, je n'ai pas de quoi le nourrir. Et il est en bas âge, quelques jours tout au plus… que puis je faire pour éviter qu'il ne décède ?

_ … Eh bien… donnez lui du lait en poudre ou du lait de vache, je ne vois que cela… a-t-il des dents ?

_ Non, mon jardinier en aurait fait les frais si tel était le cas…

_ Bon, donc n'essayez pas les purées de quoique se soit, du lait uniquement. Mais le mieux pour lui serait qu'il trouve une mère d'adoption de la même espèce que lui…

_ Bien, je ferais en sorte qu'il trouve celle-ci. Merci. Au revoir…

Sur ce il partit à son manoir, là il déposa tous ses dossiers et tout son attirail de capitaine.

Il partit donc à un magasin pour acheter le nécessaire à la survie de l'ourson.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, l'ourson en question était dans le jardin avec sa ''nourrisse''. Celui-ci sentit l'odeur de sa mère d'adoption et l'appela par ses petits cris. Le petit vit enfin arriver sa mère et avec elle une odeur de nourriture fort alléchante. De son petit pas hésitant il se dirigea vers elle. Une fois à ses pieds il se blottit contre celle-ci.

Byakuya le regarda un moment et déposa le lait et les biberons en question pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Il faudrait te trouver un nom quand même…. Un nom facile à retenir…. Voyons…

L'image de nounours tout rond tout mignon que dessinait sa sœur lui sauta aux yeux.

_ Chappy. Chappy sera ton nom….

A cet instant et comme par magie, la jeune Rukia arriva près de son frère.

_ Nii-Sama ? que faites vous en tenue officielle alors que vous êtes au ma…

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la boule de poil dans les bras de son frère.

_ Oh ! il est trop choux Nii-Sama ! allons nous le garder ? quel est son nom ? pourquoi le gardez vous ainsi dans vos bras ? puis-je le prendre ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Chappy, parce qu'il me prend pour sa mère et si tu y tiens…

Rukia analysa les réponses de son frère et lorsque celui-ci lui tendit Chappy, elle fut aux anges. L'ourson beaucoup moins.

Pourquoi sa Maman le laissait-il aller dans les bras de cette humaine ? Les humains sont méchants et Maman n'en était pas une alors… pourquoi ? enfin, si Maman le confiait à elle s'est quelle était quelqu'un de gentil, pas comme le méchant monsieur qui l'avait gardé et qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui tirer les poils…

Une fois dans les bras de Rukia, Byakuya partit déposer le lait et tout le nécessaire à Chappy dans la cuisine. Rukia le suivit avec le petit dans les bras. Celui-ci s'endormi tellement la jeune fille était douce et calme avec lui.

Rukia toute fière d'elle demanda à son frère où il allait dormir et d'où il venait. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il venait du Rukongai et qu'il allait le mettre dans sa chambre personnelle. Il ne pouvait faire autrement…

_ Nii-Sama, je pense que le mieux pour lui, même si nous nous sommes pris d'affection pour lui est de lui trouver une mère.

_ Je sais Rukia… Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve des ourses dans le Seireitei…

_ Je connais quelqu'un qui le saura très certainement… ou qui du moins pourra faire en sorte que ce petit grandisse avec une mère qui lui ressemble plus…

_ Qui ça ?

_ Urahara Kisuke pourra créer une réplique parfaite d'ours et y donner votre odeur ainsi que faire en sorte qu'elle produise tout ce dont il a besoin…

_ Ce savant à tenues étranges ! Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en lui…

_ Je le sais mais, vous avez de l'influence sur lui et… vous pourrez faire en sorte qu'il fasse selon vos désirs et non les siens…

_ Bien…. Parles-lui en et dit lui que si je ne suis pas satisfait de son travail, je saurais me faire entendre et comprendre.

_ Bien Nii-Sama, j'y vais tout de suite.

Rukia donna donc Chappy à son frère. Celui-ci se réveilla et commença à pleurer… le pauvre petit avait faim. Byakuya comprit quel était le problème. Chappy avait faim, comment il le savait ? il ne le savait pas, l'instinct animal d'Akuma commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il prit peur de lui-même…

Le petit le sentit et lui caressa la peau du bras pour essayer de le rassurer. Cela fonctionna et le chef de clan ne put réprimer un beau sourire heureux.

Non ! il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache, ce petit devrait retrouver une mère ourse et pas une mère de sexe masculin et du type mi humain, mi monstre… Il prépara le nécessaire et alla nourrir le petit dans ses quartiers.

Celui-ci tomba son biberon rapidement et après un petit tour à la litière improvisée (vieux dossiers traités et sans aucunes importances) il se blottit entre le shihakusho et la peau de sa ''Maman''.

Byakuya termina tous les dossiers qu'il avait récupéré. Il regarda dans son shihakusho, la boule de poil dormait comme un loir. Comment résister face à cette boule de poil toute mignonne ? Il passa sa main sous lui et le sortir de son habit. Il le posa près de son futon sur des habits portants son odeur. Il se coucha près de lui et essaya de réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette situation sans utiliser la force qui reposait à présent en lui…

« toc toc toc »

Rapidement, Byakuya se releva et calma l'ourson qui venait de se réveiller.

_ Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande personne en haori blanc.

_ Renji m'a dit que tu étais ici.

_ Oui, je ne me sens pas spécialement bien alors je préfère rester chez moi…

_ Tu es allé voir un de tes médecins ou Retsu-san ?

_ Non, je vais un peu mieux…. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose et ce n'est pas contagieux…

_ Oh, d'accord… et c'est quoi comme maladie ?

_ Rien de bien important, ne te préoccupes pas de ma santé… Tu as assez de travail avec le tienne…

_ Oui c'est vrai… Enfin j'ai bien le droit de me faire du souci pour mon ancien élève non ?

_ … Bon, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

_ J'aurais besoin d'un conseil…

_ un conseil ? de ma part ?

_ En effet…

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Et bien, vois-tu le Soutaisho a ordonné la capture d'Akuma…

_ Oui et son assassinat s'il devenait dangereux envers quelqu'un…

_ Oui, mais vois-tu je suis contre… J'ai un pressentiment par rapport à lui…

_ Lequel ?

_ Disons que j'ai l'impression que si on cherchait à le connaitre on découvrirait qu'il est plus humain que ce que l'on croit…

_ Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude traversa le regard du noble.

_ Et bien… je ne sais pas, c'est une impression…

_ L'as-tu seulement, vu de près ? touché, entendu, observé ? Que sais-tu de lui ? Crois moi, il n'a strictement rien d'humain…

L'inquiétude était redescendu mais il savait que cet homme était malin, il ne tarderait pas à voir qui se cachait derrière Akuma…Maintenant c'était une touche de colère qui habitait son regard. Il devait se protéger… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis l'entrée de cette personne, il ne se sentait pas bien, il se sentait en danger, trahit…

_ Qu'es sais-tu ? Et toi est ce que tu l'as vu ? Moi, je l'ai vu et entendu, touché d'une certaine façon…

_ Crois-tu que je sois un fanatique du nudisme pour me balader nu dans le Seireitei ? Je ne l'ai pas fait par choix mon cher Jyuushiro…

_ Oh ! Alors Akuma serait un pervers déshabillant ses victimes après les avoir battues… Cela expliquerait bien des choses…

_ Que veux tu dire ?

Un sentiment de curiosité mêlé à un faux semblant de peur tirailla le entrailles du noble…

_ Et bien disons que j'ai pu l'observer de très très près… c'est pour ça que j'ai un problème et que je dois te demander conseil ou plutôt te demander un avis extérieur et objectif là-dessus… J'ai peur d'avoir perdu la confiance qu'il avait placé en moi à cet instant….

_ Perdu sa confiance ? comment peut-on perdre la confiance de quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas…

_ Je le connais mieux que quiconque ici et c'est pour le protéger que je n'ai parlé de lui en mal à la réunion… je voudrais le protéger mais tous les autres, mis à part Hinamori qui semble être tombée sous son charme, ne sont pas de mon avis et ne souhaitent que l'occire….

A ces mots Byakuya compris pourquoi il se sentait mal depuis le début…

_ Expliques toi mieux…

_ Bon, tu dois savoir que nous l'avons retrouvé à la 12°division. Puis il est parti en prenant Momo en otage pur passer le mur. Ensuite il l'a déposée et s'est enfui en courant vers le Rukongai. Shunsui et moi nous sommes partis à la recherche. A un moment j'ai entendu du bruit sur ma gauche. Nous nous sommes séparés et je l'ai retrouvé. Il était blessé à la pattes arrière.

_ Tu….est allé le voir seul ? Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

Byakuya s'énervait et la colère commençait à le transformer. Les phalanges de ses doigts craquèrent. Il cacha sa main rapidement.

_ Je ne suis pas blessé ni mort… alors calmes toi, pas la peine de te faire mal… Enfin après je l'ai retrouvé et disons que nous avons fait connaissance…

_ Fait connaissance ?

_ Oui, je l'ai observé et j'ai remarqué que sa guérison se déroulait lorsqu'il ingérait du sang. D'ailleurs, il a enterré sa victime. Ça m'a fait pensé à la question que tu m'avais posé plus jeune… puis il s'est allongé, à joué avec un papillon. Il a fait sa toilette juste en face de moi et j'ai noté que c'était un être androgyne parfait. Il a les caractéristique masculine au niveau musculaire mais il l'a ni pomme d'Adam, ni taille imposante, il a des hanches fines oui mais sa taille l'est également… Je ne sais pas comment dire mais il cumule les charmes des deux sexes… Et à ce niveau là… il n'y a rien qui semble indiquer qu'il soit d'un côté ou de l'autre de la barrière… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ Oui, parfaitement…

Nouveau craquement.

_ Enfin, après il a une cicatrice comme si on l'avait opéré de l'appendicite… Enfin bref, après il m'a repéré et c'est approché. Pour finir, je lui ai servi de siège et de jouet d'éveil… il a essayé de comprendre comment je fonctionnais au niveau vocal. C'était drôle… il avait les oreilles qui remuaient chaque fois que je parlais… et puis il aime les même bonbons que toi. Tu sais les Sakura Manjuu…

_ Oui je vois….

_ Il en a mangé quelques un et comme j'en ai mangé aussi il me restait du sucre sur la joue. Il s'est approché à reniflé puis il m'a… débarbouillé disons…

_ Comment ça ? ne me dit pas qu'il t'a léché le visage !!

_ Si…

Après sa main vint le tour de son pied de se transformer…

_ Kyoraku est arrivé à cet instant, il a cru qu'il m'avait attaqué alors il a utilisé le Kido pour le faire fuir… Akuma a voulu me protéger, enfin c'est ce que je pense puisqu'il s'est mis entre Shunsui et moi en feulant sur Shunsui… sauf que Shunsui n'a pas compris sa manœuvre et il a à nouveau tiré sur lui… Au final, Akuma a cru que j'étais complice de Kyoraku et il est parti après m'avoir hurlé dessus…

_ …

_ Alors, que penses-tu que je doive faire ?

_ Restes en retrait. Si tu vois cet animal, il essayera de te tuer. Il penses certainement que tu l'as trahit… alors, restes loin de lui. Et je te demanderai aussi d'éloigner Rukia de lui si tu le peux…

_ Oui, je ne comptais pas l'exposer… je sas que tu tiens à elle… Bon, donc tu penses comme tous les autres, je dois rester en dehors de ça…

_ Oui, c'est ce que je te conseille de faire… Dis moi, Kurotsuchi a-t-il dit quelque chose lors de cette réunion ?

_ Lors de la réunion non mais après il a demandé au Soutaisho de lui livrer Akuma vivant ou juste son cadavre…

_ … Ah…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Non comme ça… mais si vous avez retrouvé Akuma près de la 12°… ne se pourrait-il pas qu'il soit une expérience de ce fou ?

_ Si tel était le cas cela expliquerait pourquoi nous l'avons retrouvé là bas et pourquoi il cherche à fuir les humains…

_ … Oui, je me joindrais à vous plus tard, demain sûrement…

_ D'accord. Je te tiendrais au courant des décisions si Renji l'oublis…

_ Oui merci.

_ Et, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais que penses-tu de cette affaire ?

_ Je pense…. Qu'il faut éliminer Akuma, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tous ou de moins le renvoyer d'où il vient…

_ … Bien, bonne journée alors et reposes toi bien…

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Byakuya avait repris ses fonctions de capitaine et participait aux recherches… Personne ne se doutait que lui et Akuma n'était en fait qu'une seule et même personne…

Byakuya se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant en la présence de tous. Et cela le gênait pour son travail… De plus, Chappy était parti. Urahara avait réussi à créer un substitue d'ourse et le petit l'avait suivit sans aucun soucis. Le noble ne le montrait pas mais il en était attristé. Chappy lui manquait, sa sœur lui manquait. Rukia était partie en mission à l'autre bout de Soul Society pour un long moment. Elle ne revenait que les week end et encore…

Tout cela dura pendant plusieurs mois et on décida d'abandonner la chasse à Akuma.

Jusqu'au jour où….

Rukia revenait de sa mission d'infiltration. Elle était blessée au mollet. Un Hollow l'avait attaquée. Elle se reposait dans sa chambre. Elle entendit un cri. Un hurlement provenant de la chambre de son frère… celui-ci criait.

En toute hâte elle alla dans la chambre de son Nii-Sama. Lorsqu'elle arriva l'encadrement de la porte s'effondra sur elle.

Byakuya avait rêvé de son combat contre Yami, il avait rêvé être arrivé trop tard pour sauver sa jeune sœur et que celui-ci l'avait écrasée comme une vulgaire mouche dans sa main sous ses yeux. La colère l'avait envahit. Il avait perdu tout contrôle lorsque son corps se mit à craquer. Il n'avait pu retenir un hurlement de douleur. Akuma était de retour lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il heurta une poutre porteuse et tout s'effondra. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa sœur tomber à terre avec plusieurs bloc de pierre sur elle.

_ … 

Ses cris étaient en tout point semblables à ceux d'un Hollow. Il se précipita vers les blocs d'où du sang ressortait. Il en dégagea un puis un autre. Il vit la main de Rukia dépasser. Il la prit dans la sienne. Elle lui serra la main et le soulagement l'envahit. Elle n'était pas morte.

Akuma allait continuer à déblayer lorsqu'une dizaine de gardes arrivèrent. Akuma partagé entre protection de sa famille et de sa vie resta planté là à les regarder l'encercler.

_ Regardez, il tient la main à quelqu'un dessous, nous devons le chasser et sauver cette personne !

_ Dépêchez vous ! c'est Rukia Sama dessous.

_ Toi ! Kisama ! tu as enseveli Rukia Sama ! Tu vas payer. Prévenez les shinigamis et cherchez Byakuya Sama. Lui aussi doit-être sous les décombres.

_ Chef, il vient de fuir.

_ Au lieu de le dire poursuivez le !

_ Hai !

Akuma partit en courant vers la quatrième division. Là il croisa une escouade. Un petit gars tout chétif était en premier dans la file ordonna aux autres de trouver Rukia san et pour déblayer et soigner.

Il comprit alors, que la jeune fille serait soignée à la quatrième. Pour l'instant, il devait donc fuir…

C'est ce qu'il fit car il sauta au dessus de la murailles comme il l'avait fait la première fois…

Il resta donc au niveau du Rukongai le plus proche. Une fois là, il attendit que l'orage passe dans le Seireitei. Mais il y avait un problème… il avait faim… très faim mais pas de nourriture…

Il partit donc aux confins du Rukongai chasser.

Lorsqu'il revint à son poste de garde, il vit que la voie était libre pour la porte. Alors il pénétra par celle-ci dans l'enceinte du Seireitei. Là il partit en direction de la quatrième en passant par les toits. Il repéra Rukia à l'odeur caractéristique de glace mêlée à celle des fleurs qu'elle portait sur elle sans s'en rendre compte. Il repéra sa chambre. La fenêtre y était ouverte. Il entra et la trouva alitée et assoupie. Dans un silence religieux, il s'approcha du lit et monta dessus au niveau des pieds de sa sœur. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre en sentant le nouveau poids sur ses pieds. Elle vit alors le trouble fête sur ses pieds la regarder. Il se releva et fit comme pour Ukitake, il s'approcha et s'assit sur elle. Dans la nuit, les yeux dorés d'Akuma brillaient à la manière des chats dans la nuit, un jaune vert phosphorescent et une pupille dilatée à son maximum. Il se posa sur ses genoux et l'observa.

_ Qu'est ce que ?

Les oreilles vibrèrent. Rukia rigola de cette réaction. Akuma eut un mouvement de recul puis il s'approcha plus près et posa son oreille juste au dessus de la poitrine de Rukia. Celle-ci, gênée, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Akuma, heureux de sentir cette chaleur qu'il avait perdu dans sa vie humaine avec la mort de sa femme, se blottit encore plus contre elle pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir bléssée. Rukia s'appuya contre le lit et leva la main vers les cheveux de la bête. Celle-ci sentit le contact de la main sur sa chevelure. Il se releva et imita Rukia qui tenait une mèche de ses cheveux et la porta à son nez. Là, il ronronna. Dans sa mémoire remontèrent les images d'Hisana. L'odeur des deux sœurs étaient identiques. Rukia trouvait cella amusant de voir comment il réagissait à ce quelle faisait. Elle leva sa main plus haut cette fois ci et plongea sa main dans les mèches noires qui recouvraient le visage d'Akuma. Celui-ci resta calme et détendu. Elle tira les mèches rebelles en arrière et regarda ce visage si fin qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans quelle puisse dire qui. La jeune femme s'approcha et regarda avec plus de détails le visage de celui qu'elle avait en face. Akuma se rappela lui de l'air qu'avait fait sa première rencontre quand il lui avait léché le sucre en trop sur son visage. Lorsque la jeune fille s'approcha encore plus, il lui donna une bonne léchouille juste aux coins des lèvres.

Rukia resta abasourdie. Que dire quand votre premier baiser est pris par un animal pas tout à fait humain ?Elle regarda Akuma, celui-ci la fixait. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi tout ceux à qu'il avait fait ça faisaient la même tête…

_ Tu es un sacré numéro toi…

_ …

Il s'approcha à nouveau et toucha la gorge de Rukia.

_ Baaaaaah

La gorge vibra en même temps que les oreilles du monstre.

_ Oui ça vibre.

Il lui prit la main et la plaqua contre son torse.

_ Raaaaah murmura-t-il dans un voix rauque et semblable à celle d'Ichigo lorsqu'il avait son masque mais plus grave, un mélange de la voix de Byakuya avec les sonorités de celle du rouquin en vizard.

La poitrine vibra. Rukia rougit en voyant où sa main était posée.

_ Oui, toi aussi ça vibre quand tu parles. Mais dis moi tu n'es pas si méchant… On dirait un enfant…

_ En…fant ?

_ Mais tu parles ?

_ Parles ?

_ … oui c'est ça, un enfant à qui il faut tout apprendre. Mais quel est ton nom ? tu dois bien en avoir un.

_ nom ?

_ Oui, moi je suis Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

_ Kuchiki.

_ Oui c'est ça. Rukia Kuchiki.

_ Moi Kuchiki.

_ Non, tu n'as pas compris, je suis une Kuchiki toi tu a un autre nom…

_ Non, moi Kuchiki !

Akuma essayait de lui expliquer qui il était en réalité mais la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Il essaya autre chose. Il prit la main Rukia et essaya de lui dessiner une fleur de cerisier.

_ Moi By…

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre le visage de la capitaine Unohana. Elle avait entendu parler en passant dans le couloir et, ne reconnaissant pas la voix du brun, entra dans la chambre. Devant ses yeux se déroulait une scène étrange : Akuma assit sur les genoux de Rukia, lui tenant la main et son autre main posée sur son propre torse.

Lorsqu'Akuma vit l'intruse franchir le seuil, il sauta du lit et plongea son regard dans celui de la capitaine. Il feula comme un chat, les cheveux relevés, en position de défense devant celle qui lui avait servie de professeur.

Unohana leva un doigt et murmura

_ Bakudo n°63 : Sajo Sabaku.

Une chaine dorée très épaisse commença à se diriger vers Akuma lorsqu'un boulet de feu bleu explosa en plein dans le sortilège.

_ Allez ! Vas-t-en !

Ecoutant ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, Akuma parti par la fenêtre après avoir déposé une nouvelle léchouille sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Laissées seules, Rukia et Retsu se regardèrent un moment. De la sueur perlait au front de la jeune fille encore faible à cause de l'accident. Unohana, qui avait vu l'échange de la jeune fille avec l'animal comprit qu'elle ne la laisserait pas poursuivre Akuma.

_ Rukia Kuchiki, pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi avoir dévier mon Bakudo ?

_ Parce que cette bête ne mérite pas le traitement que les autres veulent lui faire subir. Vous avez bien vu de vos propres yeux qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre que vouloir me protéger… il ne vous a pas attaquée et ne m'a pas blessée…

_ Oui, j'en conviens, mais il n'empêche qu'il peut représenter un danger, et tout danger doit être écarté… c'est pour cela qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes placée en chambre surveillée, un de mes subordonné gardera votre chambre le temps que le Soutaisho décide de quoi faire.

_ Bien…

Le lendemain, Byakuya se réveilla dans le Rukongai à nouveau. Il se trouva des vêtements propres et rentra au Seireitei. Là il alla à son manoir et le trouva en ruine sur une partie. Il évita tous les shinigamis et gardes et entra dans ses appartements pour se changer. Une fois bien vêtu, il alla au devant de ses gardes.

_ Que c'est il passé ici ?

_ Oh ! Maitre ! Nous vous avons cherché toute la nuit ! Rukia Sama a eu un accident, toute votre chambre s'est effondrée et elle se trouvait sous les débris. Mais vous non, nous vous avons cherché et…

_ Où est –elle ?

_ A la quatrième division Byakuya Sama.

_ Bien.

A coup de shunpo, il rejoignit la division des soins. Il demanda où se trouvait sa sœur et lorsqu'on l'informa de sa détention en résidence surveillée il quémanda à rencontrer Unohana. Celle-ci lui accorda 10 minutes de son précieux temps.

_ Que fait ma sœur en résidence surveillée ?

_ vous le saurez à la réunion qui se aura lieu dans 30 minutes. D'ici là, je vous demande de ne pas la déranger…

_ Je dois la voir.

_ Kuchiki Taisho….

Elle essaya son regard très persuasif, celui-ci ne fonctionna pas…. Byakuya tourna les talons et parti vers la chambre de sa sœur.

« Toc toc »

Il entra dans la pièce. Voir sa sœur lui réchauffa le cœur plus que d'habitude…. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

_ Nii-Sama ! Que faites vous ici ?

_ Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles et essayer de comprendre ce que tu faisais dans mes appartements…

_ Nii Sama… Je vous ai entendu crier, je suis donc venue voir ce qui se passait. Mais une fois sur les lieux, je ne me souviens plus de rien… Vous n'y étiez pas et le mur m'est tombé dessus… Je me suis réveillée ici. Puis, j'ai eu la visite de quelqu'un d'inattendu…

_ Qui ça ? Le ryoka ?

_ Non, Akuma.

_ …

_ Nii-Sama, n'ayez crainte il ne m'a rien fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose, qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a parlé.

_ Il a parlé ??

_ Oui, enfin, il a comprit comment on faisait pour parler et il m'a dit quelques mots. J'ai essayé de lui demander son nom mais il n'a fait que répéter votre nom, Kuchiki tout le temps. Mais… je n'ai pas compris, il a pris ma main et y a dessiné quelque chose… mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était…. Puis, Unohana Taisho est arrivée au moment où il allait me donner son nom. Elle l'a attaqué sans raison. Je l'ai défendu. Et je me retrouve enfermée jusqu'à ce que le Soutaisho décide de mon cas…

Je vous demande pardon Nii-Sama…

_ Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon… tu as fait, ce qu'il te semblait juste… Je vais me préparer pour la réunion, je t'annoncerai le verdict…

_ Bien, merci Nii-Sama.

Ainsi, le capitaine Kuchiki parti à la première division.

Là, il croisa Jyuushiro et Shunsui. Ses sentiments de colère et de trahisons n'avaient pas changé envers eux. Il se sentait toujours trahis. Mais en bon Kuchiki, il ne le montrait pas.

_ Byakuya ! Que se passe-t-il avec Rukia ? Je n'ai pas saisi.

_ Elle a défendu Akuma qui est venu la voir après l'accident. Unohana Taisho a prit la disposition de la garder recluse dans la chambre qui lui a été attitré après l'incident d'hier soir.

_ Mais… comment ça elle a prit la défense d'Akuma ?

_ Il te l'a dit Jyuu-chan, la bête est allé voir la belle…

Byakuya tiqua à ses mots mais ne dit rien. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir pour les accueillir. Ils se mirent à leur place. Peu de temps après tous étaient là. La réunion commença.

_ Kuchiki Taisho, des incidents sont survenus dans votre domaine et il semblerait que votre jeune sœur en ai subi les conséquences...

_ C'est le cas…

_ Et bien, où étiez vous pendant ce temps là ?

_ Souffrant d'insomnies je suis parti dans le Rukongai pour tuer le temps. Lorsque je suis revenu, il faisait déjà jour et j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit à mon manoir.

_ Bien, Unohana Retsu, vous m'avez indiqué quelque chose d'intéressant… pouvez vous l'exposer à tous ?

_ Oui bien sur. Hier soir, j'ai surpris Akuma dans la chambre de la jeune Kuchiki Rukia shinigami de la 13° division. L'animal et elle semblaient avoir un lien l'un envers l'autre. Il a tenté de la défendre mais lorsque j'ai lancé mon sort de Bakudo pour le maitriser, la jeune Rukia l'a dévié et lui a ordonné de fuir. Il l'a fait mais avant cela il lui donné un… baisé sur la joue, enfin une léchouille serait plus juste… Voilà tout ce que j'ai vu. J'ai pris la décision de maintenir la patiente sous surveillance.

_ Oui, alors… je pense que nous allons agir ainsi. Tant que Akuma ne sera pas retrouvé ou exécuté, Rukia Kuchiki restera en captivité. Si celui-ci tient à elle, il viendra la libérer ou du moins essayer et nous le coincerons à ce moment là.

_ Mais Soutaisho… ce n'est pas…

_ Jyuushiro, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une de tes shinigami mais la guerre exige des sacrifices.

_ Soutaisho, je trouve que cette mesure est justement démesurée. Ma sœur n'a fait que ce qui lui semblait juste. De plus, la vie de personne est en danger actuellement et nous ne savons même pas si cet animal compte revenir ou non… Nous n'allons pas sacrifier la vie de ma sœur pour une bête sans grand discernement.

_ Kuchiki Byakuya, dans cette affaire vous vous êtes discerné par vos absences répétées pour maladie, il me semble donc que votre opinion sur Akuma n'a pas grand-chose de valable…

_ …

Byakuya ne montra pas sa colère mais celle-ci était si grande, que s'il ne faisait pas attention à se contrôler un minimum. Akuma commençait à ressortir… les os de sa main craquèrent. Les capitaines le regardèrent bizarrement. Il les ignora.

_ Soutaisho, j'ai une demande à faire…

_ Quelle est elle Kurotsuchi ?

_ Je demande à ce que, lors de la détention d'Akuma, celle-ci se fasse dans ma division ou bien que j'ai le droit à un droit de visite…

_ Permission refusée pour la détention, le droit de visite est négociable…

_ Bien… merci Soutaisho.

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à demander ?

_ Oui.

_ Kuchiki Taisho…

_ Que comptez vous faire d'Akuma ?

_ Il représente une menace, et toute menace doit être éradiquée.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ?

_ Jyuushiro, nous pourrions éventuellement le faire rejoindre no rang s'il s'en montre capable.

_ Et pour quelle option vous penchez actuellement ?

_ La première. Après tout, il a détruit bon nombre de locaux, et il s'est joué de nous…

_ Aucune perte humaine n'a été constaté ?

_ En effet. C'est ce qui nous pousse à envisager la 2° solution.

_ Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir…

_ Je voudrais savoir où sera détenue Rukia.

_ Dans les cellules de votre division Jyuushiro.

_ …

_ Bien, si personne ne veut savoir autre chose ou si personne n'a autre chose à dire, la réunion est levée.

Mayuri lança son regard ''I'm a big boss and you a big shit'' à Byakuya, celui-ci le fixa de façon méprisante et tourna les talons.

Le noble capitaine partit en direction du Rukongai pour, officiellement, chercher Akuma, et officieusement, laisser libre court à sa colère qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Dans la grotte qu'il avait habité avec Chappy, il se transforma. Son cri résonna jusqu'au Seireitei où les shinigamis s'activèrent pour le retrouver.

Akuma avait fait son choix, Rukia ne serait pas sacrifiée pour lui, il irait et affronterai son destin.

Il entra dans le Seireitei en assommant les gardes. Il alla ensuite d'un trait à la 13° division pour y rejoindre les cachots. Une fois dans les couloirs, il flaira l'odeur de la jeune fille, une senteur de glace mêlée à celle des fleurs. La même que celle d'Hisana mais en moins puissante… il la chercha un bon moment et fini par la repérer dans une cellule grande et … confortable, même si cela restait une cellule de prison….

Rukia était dans un futon et dormait. Akuma rentra dans la cellule en écartant les barreaux et fit comme à chacun de ses contacts avec les humains, il s'assit sur elle.

La shinigami sentit un poids sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux de la bête étaient à 10 m des siens. Elle eut un réflexe de recul.

_ Akuma ?

La queue de l'animal et ses oreilles frétillèrent au son de sa voix.

_ Mais, que fais-tu là ? tu ne comprend pas qu'ils vont te tuer ?

_ … Ru… kia !

_ Oui, c'est moi. Mais tu ne dois pas rester ici ! Tu dois fuir ! Allez vas-t-en !

_ Non…. Protéger, Rukia.

_ Au mieux tu seras enfermé à vie dans les geôles de la 1° division, au pire tu mourras, c'est ça que tu veux ? mourir ou te faire enfermer ? Je ne veux plus qu'on se sacrifie pour moi, Ichigo et Renji l'ont assez fait… sans compter sur Nii-Sama qui a failli en mourir….

_ Protéger Rukia.

A cet instant, il se colla à elle et frotta son museau contre sa joue.

Le manque d'affection du Byakuya humain ressortait au grand jour sous sa forme monstrueuse. Il n'avait pas reçu l'affection parentale qui est donnée aux enfants et avec la mort de sa femme, la vie lui avait repris tout sentiments, tout espoir d'à nouveau aimer. Hisana avait emporté avec elle l'amour de Byakuya. Mais Byakuya en souffrait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer et sous l'identité d'Akuma il se laissait allé. Personne ne le connaissait, personne ne saurait qui il était.

Il prit Rukia dans ses bras et la serra comme s'il voulait se l'approprier, qu'elle soit à lui, pour toujours. Le contact de la peau froide de la jeune fille lui donna des frissons. Puis une de ses paroles lui revint en mémoire. Il se sépara d'elle.

_ Nii-Sama ?

_ Oui, j'ai un frère adoptif. Il s'appelle Byakuya. Mais tu sais, je crois bien qu'il ne me considère pas vraiment comme sa sœur adoptive… On dirait que pour lui, à certain moment, je suis sa véritable sœur. Il laisse des sous-entendus comme quand Renji m'invite et que lui le menace de trier toutes les archives de la division depuis sa création s'il ose me faire boire une seule goutte de saké. Il est gentil mais il ne le montre pas et je trouve sa dommage…. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il soit aussi expressif que toi, mais un juste milieu serait bien… Et puis, je lui suis éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir adoptée….

Byakuya, caché au fond de la conscience d'Akuma entendit les paroles de sa sœur. Il en fut terriblement heureux et se jura que, s'il se sortait de son pétrin, il ferait des efforts pour être plus près d'elle.

_ reconnaissante ?

_ Oui, il m'a sauvée, adoptée… je lui dois beaucoup.

_ Byakuya …. faire.…envie

_ Pardon ?! tu veux dire qu'il ne fait que ce dont il a envie ?

Akuma fit signe oui de la tête.

_ Si lui vouloir, lui protéger Rukia.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, Nii-Sama s'enferme dans ses principes de noble et de capitaine. J'ai l'impression qu'il étouffe parfois.

_ Lui vouloir…

_ Non, il ne faut pas dire ça, je vois bien que ça lui pèse à des moments…. Il subit plus qu'il ne le fait voir…. Il croit que personne ne le voit mais, Renji et moi nous nous en sommes aperçus. Le capitaine Ukitake aussi… et Ichigo est sur le bon chemin.

_ …

Plus haut dans la même division, le Taisho réfléchissait comment faire en sorte de sauver les deux personnes qui étaient chers à son cœur. Il allait trouver une solution.

Il descendit tenir compagnie à sa subordonnée enfermée dans la cellule la mieux qu'il ai à sa disposition.

Lorsqu'il fut au sous sol, la voix de Rukia s'éleva et un ronronnement de chat, mais pas du genre Yoruichi, un très gros chat !

Il cacha son reiatsu et avança à pas de loup vers la cellule.

Dans la dite cellule, Akuma s'était à nouveau blotti contre la peau douce du cou de Rukia, elle lui avait même tiré les cheveux en arrière pour lui dégager le visage en lui faisant une tresse. Il se plaisait à rester avec elle mais son instinct l'alerta de quelque chose…

L'odeur de celui qui l'avait trahit était présente partout en ses lieux, mais là elle était plus forte, plus présente.

_ Oh ! Taisho ! Je vous en supplie, dites lui de partir, je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la bête sur elle sauta et se mit en position de domination entre elle et son capitaine. Sa position de provocation portait bel et bien son nom, il était debout, les jambes fléchis, le torse en avant, les sourcils et le nez froncés, ses lèvres découvrant ses dents. Il grognait en faisant trembler sa peau de façon voyante. Sa queue fouettait l'air dans des mouvements spasmodiques.

Ukitake ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et en même temps il leva la main. Akuma croyant qu'il allait lancer un Kido fonça sur les barreaux et saisit Jyuushiro par la gorge. Il se redressa et du haut de ses 2m40, souleva Ukitake en même temps.

_ Je…savais que… j'avais perdu… ta confiance….

_ …

_ Akuma arrêtes ! je t'en supplie arrêtes !!

Il accentua la pression autour de la gorge du malade. Ukitake ne se défendait pas car il voyait dans son regard toute sa peine, sa tristesse, sa solitude et sa douleur.

_ Hado n° 31 Shakkaho !

Kotsubaki venait d'arriver avec Kotetsu. Le boulet rouge qu'il avait envoyé avait atterrit en plein dans les barreaux. Akuma avait relâché son attention sur leur Taisho, il avait donc relâché sa prise sur le cou de celui-ci.

_ Hado n°4 Byakurai !

L'éclair blanc traversa l'avant bras du monstre, il lâcha donc la gorge de leur supérieur. 4 autres shinigamis arrivèrent. Tous se postèrent autour du capitaine. Ils préparaient un Hado surpuissant capable de détruire la cellule.

_ Arrêtez ! essaya de crier Jyuushiro.

Il toussa et cracha du sang.

_ Ne le… tuez pas… Rukia est aussi dans cette cellule….

Akuma vit le sang couler des lèvres du capitaine aux cheveux blancs, il s'accroupit pour mieux voir. Il s'en voulu et eut un étrange sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à un sentiment étrange de souffrance. Il se tourna vers Rukia et se redressa en avançant vers elle.

_ Moi… pas avoir…

_ Bakudo n°4 : Hainawa !

6 lianes rampantes l'entourèrent. Une à chaque bras, une à chaque jambe, une autour du cou et une au bassin.

Les shinigamis tirèrent sur les cordes et ils se retrouva coincé contre les barreaux. Il hurlait à la mort.

_ Ru… kiaaaaa !!

La jeune fille s'égosillait pour leur demander de cesser de lui faire du mal, de le relâcher, mais rien n'y fit. Jyuushiro essaya de parler mais au final, il ne put que cracher du sang. Il donna donc l'ordre par geste d'être doux et de placer Akuma dans la cellule à côté. Ils le jetèrent dedans et ils y placèrent un Kekkaï pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Une fois cela fait, les shinigamis contactèrent le Soutaisho. Celui-ci ordonna quelque chose d'inédit…

Un grand bâtiment était en construction sur la colline du Sokyoku. Un genre de cercle, une arène… tous y travaillaient. Le Soutaisho avait lu dans un ouvrage ancien une histoire parlant de combattant et de graciés éternellement redevables envers leur sauveur. L'arène dans laquelle ils se battaient s'appelait le Colisée. Le vieux Yamamoto donna donc l'ordre d'en construire un pour juger Akuma, et la construction venait de se terminer.

L'Akuma en question était dans sa cellule depuis plus de 3 jours. Il n'avait pas dormi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son identité réelle.

La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui et il ne résistait plus… appuyé contre un mur, il chuta au sol et s'endormi. Rukia avait était déplacée à l'autre bout de la prison pour ne pas qu'elle ai de contact avec lui. Mais elle l'entendit tomber. Elle eut beau l'appeler, personne ne lui répondit. Personne de l'extérieur ne l'entendait non plus et privée de reiatsu, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire…

Plusieurs heures après, Byakuya se réveilla dans sa peau… il se sentait mal, courbaturé et il avait froid. Il ne se rappelait de rien comme à chaque fois qu'il se transformait mais, là, il avait conscience que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Des bruits de pas finirent de le réveiller. Un ricanement. Il comprit. Sa colère reprit. Kurotsuchi était devant lui.

_ Et bien, mon cher Akuma…. Tu es dans un sale état… que de maigreur… ne te nourrissent-ils pas ?

_ Vas te faire voir Mayuri !

Il murmura ses paroles pour ne pas que Rukia l'entende.

_ Oh, tu as peur que quelqu'un t'entende ? Ta sœur peut-être ? Mais ne t'en fais pas elle ne sait rien et ne se doutera de rien si tu ne te mets pas en colère devant elle…. Au fait, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi colérique, je te prenais pour quelqu'un de dénué de sentiments de ce genre…

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

_ Tu étais le sujet le plus aptes à correspondre aux critères que j'avais sous la main à ce moment là… Je n'ai fait que suivre ce que me dictait mon instinct. Ce que tu fais toi aussi très bien… tu as était un sujet très intéressant mon cher… Alors, pour te féliciter, je vais te donner ceci, une tenue pour au moins couvrir ta nudité et te dire ce qui t'attend dans une dizaine de minutes. Le Soutaisho a lu un ouvrage sur le romain, tu sais ce peuple de l'antiquité ? et bien il a trouvé le concept de gladiateur très prometteur pour le cas Akuma. Il a donc décidé de te juger ainsi, si tu survies, tu es libre, sinon… tu meurs… et à ta mort, tout le monde saura qui tu étais vraiment…

_ Enflure, je te hais, je te maudits Kurotsuchi !

_ Ola, tant de colère dès maintenant… Gardes tes forces pour le spectacle que tu vas nous offrir…

_ Kisama…

Tout le bras droit du noble se transforma d'un coup.

_ Oula, c'est du rapide… Tiens, on dirait qu'ils arrivent, je vais te dire le seul regret que je pourrais avoir si j'étais préoccupé par la noblesse… C'est que les Kuchiki ne pourraient avoir d'héritiers légitimes si tu venais à mourir… Dommage que ta chère Hisana n'ai pu t'en donner… Je t'aurais bien vu en Papa poule vu comment tu réagis envers ta sœur…

_ …

Les yeux de Byakuya s'écarquillèrent sous le poids des mots du savant fou. Sa peau devint noire d'un seul coup, ses crocs lui taillèrent les lèvres et il muta à une vitesse hallucinante. Son regard n'était plus doré mais violet très foncé aux reflets parme.

_ Kurotsuchi, prononça Akuma de la même voix que celle qu'il avait en temps normal mais un octave plus bas, voire deux..., Je te le jure, si je m'en sors vivant, tu me le paieras, je te le ferais payer par tous les moyens !

_ Oui, si tu le désires, ou plutôt si tu le peux… Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya hurla une dernière fois avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange… il était dans le corps d'Akuma, mais la conscience qui occupait ce corps était la sienne et non celle du monstre. Sa folie meurtrière l'avait gardé conscient. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, tuer tous ses adversaires et après il se dévoilerait et il jugera Mayuri pour son crime.

Des portes s'ouvrirent.

_ Rukia Kuchiki, je vous demande de nous suivre, vous allez assister aux festivités sous la surveillance du Soutaisho.

_ Mais attendez, quelles festivités ? Expliquez vous ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? J'ai droit à des explications !

D'autre shinigamis, plus costaud partirent en direction de la cellule de Byakuya. Celui-ci avait enfilé le haori déchiré que lui avait donné Kurotsuchi. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver nu devant tous au cas où il flancherai…

6shinigamis se retrouvèrent devant sa cellule. Chacun composa un Hado qui le retenait entravé.

_ Akuma, nous avons ordre de t'emmener au Colisée.

_ …

On lui ouvrit la cellule et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment gigantesque qui allait être son lieux de souffrance.

Byakuya fut enfermé dans une cage où aucune lumière ne filtrait. Il entendit quelqu'un utiliser un sort de Kido pour que sa voix porte.

_ Shinigami, nous sommes réunis tous ici pour juger le monstre fauteur de trouble Akuma. Celui-ci devra gagner le droit de rejoindre le Gotei 13 en se battant à mort contre ses adversaires. S'il survit, il aura droit à la grâce du Seireitei, sinon, il mourra et sera jugé ainsi pour ses crimes. Que le spectacle commence !

Dans les tribunes, les capitaines étaient rassemblaient au devant de la scène. Jyuushiro avait un bandage autour du coup et s'était juré de faire quelque chose si Akuma faiblissait. Rukia avait était entravée et placée à côté du Soutaisho. L'absence de Byakuya avait était remarqué de tous mais ils pensaient sans exception que celui-ci avait trouvé une preuve exploitable et qu'il cherchait à la remonter et cette preuve le conduirait ici.

Byakuya toujours dans la salle d'attente entendit un hurlement de Hollow. Il comprit alors qui seraient ses adversaires.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en un flash qui l'aveugla. Il sortit debout, bien droit et fier, les cris de la foule le déstabilisèrent. Il avait encore à subir l'influence de la bête en lui. Le colisée était immense par son diamètre. Son regard parcouru l'arène. Il repéra les capitaines et vice capitaines. Il repéra également sa sœur et Jyuushiro et il nota la tristesse dans leurs traits.

_ Le premier adversaire sera un Hollow.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Un Hollow sortit et l'attaqua par l'arrière. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Son reiatsu augmenta assez pour réaliser une telle pression sur la pauvre bête qu'elle mourut le masque fissuré par une telle pression.

_ Oh, quelle pression spirituelle… bien, passons aux adversaires suivants.

La même porte s'ouvrit et 4 Hollows sortirent. Un avait l'allure d'un ver, un autre une mouche et deux autres ressemblaient à des mantes religieuses. Le ver s'enterra, la mouche s'envola et les mantes religieuses se placèrent de part et d'autre de son corps.

Byakuya attendit que l'un de ses monstres bouge. Sans sabre, il devait se battre à main nue. Les deux Hollows ''terrestres'' lancèrent l'offensive. Byakuya sauta au dessus d'eux et d'une rotation brisa le masque des deux animaux quasi-simultanément. La mouche piqua sur lui. Il l'évita et piqua à son tour vers elle. D'un coup de griffe il l'éventra et d'un shunpo il se retrouva face à elle. Il lui brisa son masque.

Il se retrouva donc à terre. Le ver se cachait toujours. Byakuya attendit donc. Lorsque celui-ci bougeait, il envoyait des vibrations que le ver analysait pour connaître la position exacte de celui-ci.

Byakuya sentit vibrer le sol sous lui. Le ver chargeait droit sur lui. Il sauta et frappa le sol assez fort pour créer un micro cratère. Le trou révéla le masque du Hollow fendu en deux.

Byakuya semblait invincible. La foule en délire scandait le nom de la bête en lui.

L'adversaire suivant fut un Gillian. Puis vint le temps des Arrancars et des premières blessures graves. Un cero le toucha dans le dos, le projetant dans le mur sous les capitaines. Il cracha du sang sous le choc. Un de ses organes avait explosé sous l'onde de choc.

Byakuya savait d'instinct ce qui le sauverait. Il se tourna et vit le regard affolé de Rukia et de Jyuushiro. Rukia suppliait le Soutaisho de l'amnistier dès maintenant, qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur et qu'il fallait que cela cesse mais le vieux débris ne l'écoutait pas. Byakuya tendit la main vers Rukia.

_ Rukia… ne t'en fais pas… je vais bien….

_ …

La jeune fille ne sut que dire devant le regard violet et l'élocution parfaite d'Akuma. La forme des yeux de celui-ci avait un peu changée, ils étaient plus fins. Ce visage lui rappela quelqu'un mais qui ?

D'un shunpo Byakuya reprit le combat et donna un coup au plexus de l'arrancar. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé n'évita pas les crocs acérés qui lui tranchèrent la gorge pour se repaitre de son sang. Les liaisons et commotions diverses disparurent de sur son corps. Il était à nouveau frais et dispo tandis que l'Arrancar tombait à ses pieds, mort.

Byakuya regarda à nouveau les tribunes, il y vit Renji qui avait deux sabres à sa ceinture. Zabimaru et Senbonzakura… Il se jura de récupérer son sabre avant la fin des combats.

Les combats s'enchainaient et Byakuya faiblissait, malgré le sang de ses victimes, il était usé aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Son dernier adversaire était une créature conçue par la capitaine de la 12°, plus résistante que n'importe lequel des espadas et des shinigamis. Elle était hyper rapide et très puissante. Byakuya avait beau esquivé, il se retrouvait toujours avec une blessure de plus. Sa régénération fonctionnait mais pas assez rapidement et il perdait du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Il voyait la fin approcher lorsque dans ses dernières forces, il hurla et attaqua la bête qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire.

Le souffle coupé, il voltigea à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol pour finalement revenir au sol dans un craquement d'os brisés.

Il entendit la bête approcher, la foule continuait à scander son nom, puis il perçu les vibrations de l'air sur le poing de la bête. Il allait mourir ici et maintenant, mourir face à l'animal qu'avait créé celui qui l'avait changé en monstre. Il était face aux tribunes et capta le regard de Rukia.

_ Rukia, ma chère sœur… Désolé et Adieu…

Rukia capta le message venant du monstre. Elle se leva et alors qu'elle allait sauter pour l'aider, le Soutaisho l'attrapa au vol.

Byakuya entendait des ''à mort ! à mort ! à mort !'' puis le souffle du vent se fit plus puissant encore et soudain… le silence…. Plus aucun bruit.

Il tourna la tête et vit à quelques centimètres de lui un haori blanc. Il regarda plus haut et vit les longs cheveux blancs du propriétaire qui cachaient en partie le kanji 13. A cet instant il comprit pourquoi il avait ressenti toutes ses émotions contre son ancien capitaine, pourquoi il s'était senti trahi, pourquoi il lui en avait voulu, pourquoi il s'en était voulu sous sa forme d'Akuma, pourquoi il regrettait son geste, pourquoi il avait ressenti un sentiment proche de la culpabilité et de la souffrance. Il avait des sentiments forts pour lui. Il l'avait admiré et cette admiration s'était changée en amour au cours du temps. Sa solitude, sa transformation, tout ça ajouté lui avait permis de réaliser… Il aimait cet homme qui maintenant le protégeait.

Jyuushiro venait de stopper la frappe de son shikai.

_ Pour…quoi ?

_ Parce que, je me suis juré de me racheter.

Il repoussa le monstre et lui tailla un bras. Jugeant l'abominable création assez loin, il se tourna vers Byakuya et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Byakuya la lui prit. Mais…

… un souffle… une brise, un mouvement…

La vie…

La mort…

Tout s'arrête…

Jyuushiro se retrouva projeté par Akuma derrière lui. Il entendit un gargouillement puis une toue. Puis plus rien. Une odeur douceâtre de fleur de cerisier se mêla à celle, métallique et salée du sang. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait face à lui un bien triste tableau. Un homme, brun, les cheveux longs jusqu'au dessous des épaules, légèrement plus petit que lui, avait une main qui lui ressortait dans le dos transperçant ses poumons et son estomac. L'homme en question continuait à lui tenir la main.

Un geyser de sang fut projeté sur le côté. L'autre main du type se leva et il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Renji dans la foule sentit le sabre de son capitaine trembler. Celui-ci se volatilisa et réapparut dans la main droite de l'homme empalé. Celui-ci retourna la lame et la lâcha.

_ Ban…kai… Senbonzakura… Kage… yoshi…

Le colisée devint noir, les lames acérées sortirent de terre et à cet instant, tous comprirent l'identité de celui qu'ils avaient pris pour un monstre.

Les sabres se désagrégèrent et les milliards de lames partirent à l'assaut du possesseur du bras. Celui-ci fut taillé en pièce. A cet instant, Byakuya lâcha la main à Jyuushiro.

Le bras entouré du corps se désagrégea.

A cet instant, la foule ne prononçait plus un seul mot. Rukia vint briser ce silence religieux.

_ NIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Byakuya entendit ce cri. Il se tourna vers la tribune, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ils étaient baignés de larmes. Il sourit à sa sœur et à Ukitake en face de lui.

_ Rukia… désolé d'être un si mauvais frère…

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et tomba en arrière.

Ukitake, sous le choc, ne le retint même pas. Puis il réalisa qui il avait en face, celui qu'il avait aimé en secret et voulu protéger coûte que coûte. Il se leva et prit Byakuya dans ses bras. Il appliqua un Kido de soin qu'il avait appris à maitriser avec les années. Il pleurait.

_ Byakuya ! ne pars pas ! ne laisses pas Rukia toute seule ! Et ta division ? Tu y as pensé ? Et moi ? Qui va me conseiller !MERDE Byakuya ! Ne pars pas !!

Byakuya perçu la voix qu'il chérissait tant, il fit l'effort de revenir à lui pour ouvrir les yeux.

_ Jyuu…

Du sang coula de sa bouche. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

_ Ne parles pas et bats toi ! Tu n'as pas oublié ! Tu as promis à Yoruichi de la battre ! Tu n'y est pas encore arrivé ! Allez ! Bats toi !

_ Haha ! Pas la peine… je « Keuf keuf keuf » reconnais ma défaite…

_ Non ! tu ne vas pas abandonner ! Je te l'interdis ! Unohana !! J'ai besoin de vous !!!!!!

Rukia venait de sauter la barrière et les avaient rejoint.

_ Nii-Sama ! Nii Sama !!!

Les yeux vitreux du noble se tournèrent vers ceux embués de larmes de sa sœur.

_ Rukia… Pardonnes-moi « Keuf keuf keuf » d'avoir été un… si mauvais frère pour toi…

_ Arrêtez de dire ça et accrochez vous ! Je ne veux pas…que vous nous laissiez seuls Renji, Taisho et moi !

_ Jyuu… je dois… « Gueurk (sang) » te dire… quelque chose…

_ Plus tard Byakuya ! plus tard ! Quand tu seras remis sur pied.

Unohana venait d'atteindre la moitié du stade quand le corps de Byakuya commença à se désagréger au niveau de ses pieds.

_ Je t'aime Jyuushiro.

_ … Non ! restes ! Allez Bats-toi ! Merde ! Byakuya ! BYAKUYAAAAA !

Renji arriva à son tour et donna le pommeau de Senbonzakura à son maitre.

_ A dans une autre vie Taisho et cette fois je jure de vous battre !

_ Renji, tu feras un bon capitaine je suis fier de toi.

Et c'est sur ses paroles que le pommeau de Senbonzakura se mit à briller puis se désagréger à son tour. La décomposition en était à la moitié du corps du futur défunt lorsque Byakuya ferma les yeux et que ses mains se firent molles dans celles de Rukia et Jyuushiro. Il soupira une dernière fois et sourit. La dernière chose qui resta avant la disparition totale du corps spirituel de Byakuya fut ce sourire heureux qu'il avait trop longtemps banni de son visage.

Dans l'autre monde, à la clinique Kurosaki, Ichigo venait de faire accoucher d'urgence une femme.

_ bravo madame, c'est un très beau garçon. Comment comptez vous l'appeler ?

_ Byakuya.

The End


End file.
